Lace and Leather
by Cheercaptaincutie
Summary: Eli's sister Jillian moves to Degrassi. When she decides to start picking fights with Fitz, how will Eli keep her under control, before things go too far...? Rated T for language. I suck at summaries, but just read it.
1. Chapter 1

Eli clutched the sides of his car seat and hung on for dear life as Jillian accelerated the silver convertible. Her long wavy carmel hair blew furiously in the wind behind her. Eli braced himself, clutching harder and harder to the seat with every sharp turn she made. "Hey Jillian! Where's the fire?" Eli asked sarcastically, "You're gonna get us killed!" The only thing that annoyed Eli more than Jillian refusing to take his car, or as she referred to it as "the death-mobile", was that she just _had_ to drive. And let's just say she's not the world's greatest driver. Jillian let go of the wheel and turned to Eli, her foot still flooring the gas. "Would you relax? I don't wanna be late for my first day at Degrassi. It's awkward enough coming to Degrassi in the middle of the year. Imagine being late and having to walk into the classroom with everyone staring at-"

"Jill!" Eli shouted pointing ahead. Jillian spun around, grabbed the steering wheel and slammed on the break. They both lurched forward as the car came to a screeching halt. Jillian leaned out and put her hand up and then in an embarrassed squeaky voice yelled, "Sorry!" Eli rolled his eyes as she accelerated the car again. "You see, this is why I never drive with you. Also, can you explain to me why we couldn't have taken _my_ car?"

"Take that death-mobile to school?" she retorted "Puleeese! I wouldn't be caught...DEAD in it!" Eli smirked. "Besides, I'm perfectly capable of getting us there safe and *screech!* sorry!" Eli groaned as she slowly started up again, but then went back to flooring it two seconds later. Eli still clutched the seat. "Listen, Jill, this is a new year at a new school. I want you to promise me that you'll start fresh. No more shenanigans, like you pulled at your old school. No more getting drunk, and absolutely no picking fights." Jillian put up her hands in defense. "Hey! The lunch lady was asking for it!"

"I'm serious, Jill. The kids here at Degrassi are...different. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Eli, no one's gonna get hurt...just as long as I get my soup!"

Eli smirked, "Just promise me you'll keep yourself under control."

"Of course Eli," she said returning his expression, "whatever it takes."

_**Ok so this is where the theme song is suppose to be...hahaha! But this is a fanfic sooooo...yeah. Sorry if I'm not making sense right now I'm really tired! lol!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, this is it." Jillian chimed as she pulled into the school parking lot...from the exit. Eli rolled his eyes as people in other cars trying to get out gave them dirty looks. Eli, having almost been killed enough for one day, said, "Um, how about I get out here and you go ahead and park the car."

"Ok."

_Yeah that should go well..._ he thought, stepping out of the car. Jillian drove around trying to find a parking spot. Finally, she found one empty spot near the gate. As she drove towards it, she saw three guys standing right in the middle of it. One of the guys glanced at her and saw she was trying to get in, but then looked away and just continued to stand there with his buds, ignoring that fact. "Oh, Jesus Christ!" she groaned, beating the horn furiously. All three of them looked up. Jillian leaned out to the side of her car, "Uh, yeah, excuse me." They didn't move. They just continued to stand there, blankly staring at her. "Ok, what is wrong with you!" One of the guys, obviously the alpha of this little gang, just shook his head and chuckled, then the other guys chimed in. Jillian scowled at them, "Ok, that's the way you wanna play?" She started to back out the car. Then she floored the gas, plummeting the car towards the guys, who scattered away like a bunch of seagulls. Jillian slammed on the break, stopping on a dime just an inch away from the gate. The three of them stood there, trying to catch their breath as the girl stepped out of the car. Finally, alpha boy stomped over to her. "Yea, you psycho bitch, almost run us over, over a fricking parking spot!"

"Aw, do you need a tissue?" said Jillian sarcastically, rubbing her eyes with her fists. The boy stepped closer to her and looked down at her, trying to look intimidating. Of course, Jillian was not the least bit intimidated. She crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side, with an evil smirk on her face. "Look, little girl, " he said in a threatening voice, "I wouldn't be trying stunts like that if I were you. They can be _very _dangerous." Jillian got right up in his face, arms still crossed, her indigo eyes widened. "Is that the best you've got?"

"Ooooooh!" went the other two boys as she turned around and strutted away with that evil smirk on her face.

_**Hey viewers! Sorry about the short chapters! I'm just trying to get what I can out. I promise that the next chapters will be a lot longer. Please send me your comments and feel free to give me some ideas. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fitz's POV**

Whoa. De ja vu. Just like that my own words were turned against me by this, this, pretty ass, stick thin, little bitch. It was pretty damn clear that she was new because everyone here at Degrassi knew not to mess with me. No one was ever stupid enough to dare speak to me like that, knowing that I would pound their face in. And now, some little tart, dressed like Britney Spears and Ke$ha threw up on her, thinks she can just prance right in here and take over. But I'll make sure she learns soon enough who's the boss around here.

**Clare's POV**

Fifteen minutes before class started, Eli and I were talking by the lockers. We've gotten a lot closer since he told me about his dark secret, Julia. I think it's nice how we're good friends now, but of course part of me still wishes we can take our relationship to the next level, that is when he's ready. I had promised that I would give him some time to think things over about Julia, but the one thought that haunted me was that what if he _never_ got over Julia, or what if he finds another girl who twists his arm and he ends up going along with it. Just then I was snapped out of my daze when I saw a strikingly gorgeous girl walking towards us. She had really long carmel hair with glitter in some of the strands. She was wearing dark black eyeliner, which was catted out in the corners of her big indigo eyes, and it contrasted with her pale white skin. She was wearing a tight black glittery tube top, and really short denim shorts that had lots of rips in them, the pockets hanging out from the bottom, and they were also glitter-fied. "Heyy Eli." she said as she ran up behind him. _Aw Jesus, _I thought, _Don't tell me this is a girlfriend or something, because hunny, I'm next in line for that position! _ "Oh, hey Jill." he said turning to her. "Clare this is Jillian, my sister." _Ohhhhh! His sister..._ I sighed in relief. "Hey Clare! I've heard, like, sooooo much about you." she said, her eyes rolling to Eli's, which glared back at her. "Anyways, Eli, sorry it took so long to park the car. Some asshole was, like, standing right in the middle of the spot with his friends." Eli's quirked his eyebrows, remembering his own encounter with a certain asshole who wouldn't move out of his parking spot. "Really?" he said quizzically, "What did he look like?"

"Well, let's see, he was tall, he had, like, dark hair in, like, a buzz cut, and...oh yeah, he was an asshole."

"Fitz..." Eli mumbled

"Who's Fitz?" Eli just glared off into space, shaking his head. "Ohhhhh, wait a minute, isn't he that guy that, like, broke your car?"

"Yeah..." Eli said coldly, "Douchebag."

"Ohhh...Well, don't worry, I took care of him!" Jillian said proudly. Eli's eyes widened, "Jill, you didn't start any-"

"Relax," she reassured him, "I just told him off." Just then I saw Fitz coming towards us, and he did NOT look happy, "Speak of the devil..." I mumbled.

Fitz grabbed Eli by the shoulders and pushed him against the lockers. "Hey, Goldsworthy! Who's the new girl?" he said nodding towards Jillian.

"This is my sister, Jillian. But I'm guessing that you two already met." Eli retorted smugly. Fitz let go of him. "Oh we met alright, and I almost got to meet the bumper of her car!" Eli and I gave each other a confused look. "Your psycho sister nearly caused an accident over a freaking parking spot!" Jillian stepped in front of Eli and faced Fitz, "In case you, like, didn't figure it out before, that was no accident."

"Really? Because I thought you just blinded yourself with too much glitter."

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have to blind myself, if you weren't, like, so ugly!"

"You want ugly? I'll show you ugly! This can get _real _ugly, really fast!"

"Oh, I think you already took take of that."

"Shut it, Goldsworthy!" Fitz said raising his voice, "and watch where you park your car!"

"You know where I wanna park it right now..." Eli put hand in front of her, "Jill, just calm down."

"Yeah, Jillian," Fitz said in a snarky tone, "watch your mouth."

"No," she sassed, "you watch _your_ mouth before I put my fist in it." Then I stepped in, "Seriously, guys, calm down." Then Fitz turned to me, "Oh, yeah, what are _you_ gonna do about it Edwards?" Eli stepped in front of me, "Hey! Leave her alone!"

"Oh yeah, tough guy..." Fitz said as he raised the back of his hand to Eli. "Teacher!" I whispered, as I saw Mr. Simpson walk out of a classroom. Fitz quickly put his hand down, then he turned to Jillian, "This isn't over, bitch."

"Oh yeah, and, like, how many cars need to run you over before it is?" she retorted smugly. Fitz opened his mouth to reply, but he didn't know what to say. All that could come out was, "You just...you...daaaah!" He threw his arms up and walked away. Jillian watched him with an evil grin on her face, which was far from Eli's concerned expression. Everything was silent for a minute or two. Not being able to stand the awkwardness any longer, I mumbled, "Um, I should probably get to class now." And I took off. As I walked away, I spied on them out of the corner of my eye. Eli was staring off in the direction that Fitz went in, shaking his head, his arms crossed. Then I saw Jillian, who was staring off into space with a vacant expression, as if she forgot why she was even there. This was funny, because a few days ago, Eli was telling me about his sister and he characterized her as an airhead. Now, she had to have somewhat of a brain to come up with the good insults she was throwing at Fitz. _Then, again,_ I thought, _she almost ran over him on purpose, and she's stupid enough to be messing with him in the first place._ Plus, the way she talked was very airheadish. You know what I'm talking about, like one of those valley girls that talks like thiiiiiis? Like everything ends in a queeeestiooon mark? And like it get's like really like annooooooyiiiiiiingggg? Oh god, it's annoying just thinking about it!

**Jillian's POV**

Eli just like stood there, staring off into space and shaking his head. Finally, he said, "Fitz is bad news. He needs to get his ass kicked."

"I'll put it on my agenda." I smirked. His emerald eyes looked square into mine. "_You _will stay out of the way and let me handle it." I rolled my eyes. "Jill, I'm serious. Fitz is dangerous and you could get hurt." I crossed my arms. "Because _you've_ been handling this problem, like, sooooo well."

"Jillian, it's better that I take a hit than you. You should really just back off. It's only your first day at Degrassi, and you don't need to be getting into fights already."

"And once I back off, Fitz, likeeee, wins! The only way to handle a bully is to keep him scared." Eli quirked his eyebrows. "What moron taught you that?" I shot him a glance. Ok, even I'm smarticle enough to know that Eli says that allll the time! And although my insults and comebacks are boss, sometimes I can be a bit of a dumb brunette. Eli smirked, "Ok, listen, there's an exception to that when you've had a history of _being_ the bully. "What?" I scoffed, "I've never bullied anyone. I've just intimidated people to get what I want."

"Regardless, I just want you to stay away from Fitz. You never know when someone has the ability to really hurt you." I thought about it for a second. _No one at my old school would dare try and mess with me. Then again, at this school, no one will dare mess with Fitz...except me. I never let people walk all over me and I'm not gonna start now. I can totally take this Fitz dude. _The annoying thing is that Eli thought that just because he couldn't handle Fitz, that meant that I couldn't and he had to protect me. It's so annoying how Eli always tries to protect me. He thinks that just because he's a measly two minutes older than me, he's automatically the smarter and stronger one. Well, he's not automatically the stronger one...anyways, I didn't want Eli to keep worrying about this, so I was just like, "Fine, I'll stay out of the way." Eli smiled at me. _I'm sooo not gonna stay out of the way._

**Eli's POV**

_She's sooo not gonna stay out of the way, _I thought with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"So," Jillian started, trying to change the subject, "how have things been going between you and Clare?" I bit my lip, "Ok, I guess, we've become...really good friends." Jillian rolled her eyes. "Oh, can't you just make a move already! The poor girl is probably dying..." I gave her a look. "I mean...she's probably getting tired of waiting, you know, for you to get over...Julia." Julia. Thinking about her always depressed me. My face dropped to a pout and I sighed. She put her hand on my shoulder, "Look, I know how you feel. Not only was Julia, like, the love of your life. She was my best friend. How do you think I felt?" I remember. The only thing that depressed me more than thinking about Julia was thinking about how upset Jillian was. Before I even started dating her, she was always hanging out with Jillian. I remember having to tell her about Julia's accident. It was the second hardest thing I've ever had to do, right under having to hear it myself. I remember the tears pouring out of her big indigo eyes, and how she wouldn't come out of her room for the rest of the night. I also remember my own break down. All these thoughts coming back to me almost sent me into cardiac arrest. I had to put my hand up against the lockers to stop me from fainting. I shook the thoughts out of my head. Finally, I turned to Jillian, who was looking at me with a comforting expression, wow, you didn't see that on her everyday. "Listen, Jill, I like Clare, a lot. But that's what I'm afraid of. I'm scared of getting close to another girl, because I'm afraid if I do then..." I didn't even know how to finish that sentence. So many thoughts were scattering around in my head at once and I was so confused.

"Eli, it's ok," Jillian reassured, "it's normal for you to be afraid to get close to another girl after that. It's like sicalogicalic." I raised an eyebrow at her. "The point is...it's time to move on. I'm not saying it's gonna be easy. You have no idea how much I wish she was still around. But I know that Julia would want you to be happy." Then, she smiled at me, not her evil smile, but the nice one that I never see, and it was rare moments like these that reminded me that Jillian actually had a heart. It just wasn't around a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. I've been busy with school work and stuff. But here's chapter 4! Be sure to review and tell me what you think. Also, feel free to give me some ideas and suggestions. I'd love to hear what you guys have to say! :) Btw, I might add a prologue at the beginning of chapter one. Should I? Tell me what you think. **_

**Fitz's POV**

I hate French 101 with a burning passion. First of all, we're only allowed to speak French, otherwise not at all. Second, our teacher Ms. Briggs, emphasis on _Ms._ as in not married (gee I wonder why...), is an old hag, who probably lives in a cave and spits on puppies in her free time. But the biggest reason why I hate this class is because I'm in the same class as Goth Boy, and his assigned seat is right next to mine. Why the hell do all the girls like him anyway? What's so special about him? Sure he's...decent looking and has great hair and, like, perfect teeth, and he's all mysterious and brooding and...oooohhhhh! I hate him so much! Every time I see that smug face, I wanna pound it to a pulp! I glanced over at Eli next to me. He was staring straight ahead, smirking. What's he so smirky about anyway! He always does that wierd one-side-of-the-mouth smile, that seems to drive girls crazy. It's so annoying! All I ever hear is, _"Omg! Eli's so cute when he smirks like that! Blah Blah Blah!" _

_Man, _I thought, _Could this class get any lamer?_ I had to ask. Right at that moment, guess who prances in like 10 minutes late?

"Heyy..." Jillian groaned, "I'm here..." Ms. Briggs gave her a stern look._ "S'il vous plaît prenez votre siège."_ Jillian cocked her head to the side and gave the teacher a quizzical look. "Sorry, I don't speak German." Ms. Briggs rolled her eyes. "Just take your seat."

"Where do I sit?"

"There's a desk next to Mark." Jillian shot a dirty glance at me, then rolled her eyes as she walked to her desk and sat down. _Great,_ I thought, _Just great! I have to sit between Dracula and Ke$ha for the whole rest of the year. _Suddenly, a white, folded up piece of paper fell into my lap. I unfolded it and read:

_**Owen: Heyy, who's the hottie?**_

I turned around and saw Owen nodding at me. I wrote back:

_**Me: Hottie? That's the crazy girl that tried to kill us!**_

I crumpled it up and turned around. Owen was staring out the window as if he forgot he was even talking to me so I had to try and get his attention. "Owen." I whispered, "Pssst! Owen!" Curse his short attention span! Finally I took the crumpled up piece of paper and chucked it at his head, which startled him out of his daze. His headdarted around then he looked at me. _Dude! _he mouthed.

_Just open it! _I mouthed back. He shook his head as he opened up the note. Two minutes later, I felt something poke the back of my head. I turned around and saw the paper, which was now folded into an airplane, lying on the floor. I picked it up and unfolded it:

_**Owen: Really? Well then I hope she's as wild as she drives. ;)**_

Ew! Who would wanna hook up with that...glitter mess, as much as I admire Owen's witty line there. I stared at Jillian out of the corner of my eye. She was resting her head on her hand and her big, glittery eyes were half closed. She looked like she was about to fall asleep. I mean, yeah, I guess she's pretty hott, you know under all the glitter and...attitude. But I learned a very valuable lesson in third grade, and that was to NEVER get involved with a crazy chick, no matter how hott she is. In third grade, there was this girl in my class, Evann, who was a pcycho girl outta control, but man was she adorable! Well, one day I pursued her, we were boyfriend and girlfriend for a while...and then I _fell_ down the stairs. Rumor has it that today she lives in a...special home. Anyways, I wrote back to Owen:

_**Me: Watch out. She probably has emo boy's scent all over her. :P**_

_**Owen: Why? Do they, like, hook up or something?**_

_**Me: What? No! Gross, man! :P**_

Man, Owen and his sick mind. I don't know who's dummer, this new girl Jillian or him.

_**Owen: Oh, ok. Cuz that would be wieeeerd!**_

_**Me: Yeahhhh...anyway, you think she has on enough glitter?**_

_**Owen: I guess it's a little much, but I think it looks cute.**_

_**Me: Oh, please! She looks like she just woke up out of a dumpster, filled with broken snow globes!**_

_**Owen: Ok, but you have to admit, she's pretty hott.**_

_**Me: Yeah, whatever. :P She's still crazy.**_

_**Owen: Crazy hott. ;)**_

Just then, the note was snatched out of my hand. I looked up and saw Ms. Briggs, giving me a dirty look, her wrinkled face scrunching up like she just ate something sour. "Mr. Fitzgerald, Mr. Milligan," she said holding up the note, "Unless this entire conversation you two were having was in French, you both have detention." I rolled my eyes. I get detention, like, everyday. It's not even a big deal anymore. What else is new? "Busteeed." I heard Eli mumble. I turned around and saw him smirking and looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Know what, Goldsworthy," I growled back, "if you don't shut the hell up in two seconds, your _face_ is gonna be busted!"

"I wish I could say the same back to you," Jillian suddenly cut in, "but it looks like someone already took care of that." She said this loud and clear so everyone heard it. A buzz of "ooooh!"'s fell over the class. I whipped my head around to my other side and saw Jillian giving me her evil smile. She narrows her eyes, her long eyelashes framing the cat-likeness of them, and her lips curl up on one side, like Eli's, except even more sinister. "Oh, no she didn't!" I heard Owen say with a snap of his fingers.

Then, I pounded my fists on the desk as I stood up, hovering over her. "Oh, you little-" Jillian stood up too, returning my expression.

"S'il vous plait! Asseyez-vous!" yelled Ms. Briggs, "Mr. Fitzgerald, can't I get through one class without you causing some sort of commotion? How many detentions do I need to give you! Now both of you sit down and stop this...this...nonsense!" Jillian and I sat down, glaring at eachother. I glanced over at Eli, who was also glaring at me. Goddamit, Eli was bad enough to deal with, but now I have his glitter-fied, trash sister in my grill. I was _not _gonna put up with this for the rest of the year. Jillian's a dumb, glittery, bitchy infestation that must be exterminated. I'm gonna do something to her that will make her wish she never stepped out of whatever ring of hell she emerged from. She'll see. Everyone will see, especially Goth boy. He's next.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Heyy guys! It's been a rough week. I had a driver's ed test, spanish test, chem test, and english test all on the same day! So, if this next chapter isn't that good, you can thank my teachers for sucking all the life out of my brain. :P Btw, this chapter was written in memory of J.T. Yorke. I know it's been a while, but we all still miss him. :,(**_

**Adam's POV**

I stood at my locker, trying to organize the tornado mess condition that it was in. _Let's see what artifacts I have stuffed in here..._ I thought as I peeked through the contents. Crumpled up pieces of paper, a comic book that I never read anymore, one of my beanies, a lot of other shit...oh and an old half-drank bottle of coke. I picked it up and studied it. _Now that I think about it, I am kinda thirsty_, I shrugged as I put the bottle to my lips. However, the coke did not actually make it in my mouth, when I saw this...girl, no, like some sort of goddess and I swear that my heart skipped a beat. She walked up next to me bearing a shitload of books. She scrutinized a little white piece of paper in her hand and looked at the locker next to mine. Then she looked up at me, "Is this locker number," she looked down at the slip of paper, "2...3...0?" I suddenly realized that the coke bottle was still at my lips, yet it was dripping down me onto the floor, instead of going in my mouth. "Oh shit..." I muttered wiping my mouth on my sleeve and trying to shake out my sweatshirt. I quickly capped the coke bottle and threw it in my locker, then I shut my locker door and leaned up against it, trying to act natural. "What up?" I said with forced swaggerness. _Smooth..._ I thought. She quirked her eyebrows, "Um, yeah...what locker number is this?" she said pointing to the locker between Eli's and mine.

"Um, it's number 230."

"Oh," she giggled looking back down at the paper, "I thought so, but I'm not good at counting."

"I'm Adam."

"Jillian." she kinda smirked at me...weird how something felt familiar about her. I tried to think of other things to say to her, as she opened her locker and started to load her books in. "Sooooo...you got a boyfriend?" I suddenly blurted out. She gave me a confused look.

"No," said Eli coming from nowhere and putting his arm around her, "My _sister_ does not have a boyfriend...why?" he gave me a sarcastic quizzical look. "Uhhhh, oh..." I said kinda embarrassed, "this is your sister? I...I just wanted to know, because...I thought I saw her with some guy..." Damnit, I'm a terrible liar! Eli started to laugh. "Well, technically, I can't hit you or anything." I narrowed my eyes at him and punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch!"

Jillian giggled as she continued to load books into her locker. Suddenly, something on the inside of the door caught her attention. "Hey guys, who's J.T. ?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Someone named J.T. wrote this on the locker door." Eli and I went behind the locker door to see what Jillian was talking about. There on the door, it said: _J.T.'s lockaaaa! _And right below in different handwriting was: _And Toby is awesome!_

_Not! _said thew first handwriting with an arrow pointing to the last statement.

"J.T. Yorke..." I mumbled, suddenly remembering a story I had read in the paper about some kid named J.T. Yorke. Jillian and Eli looked up at me. "Who?"

"Don't you remember that story in the paper a few years ago about that kid named J.T. Yorke? He was a student here and he got stabbed."

"Oh yeah," said Eli, "I think I've heard a few things about him around school from people who used to be his friends..."

"Hello Eli," Mr. Simpson said as he was passing our lockers, coffee mug in hand as always, "Adam...and..."

"Jillian," she said, "I'm new."

"Oh that's right, you're Eli's sister. I'm Mr. Simpson." he smiled, "So are you settling in ok?"

"Yeah, I was just putting my books in my locker."

"Ok, well tell me if you need anything." Jillian nodded. As Mr. Simpson started to walk away, "Wait, Mr. Simpson," she called, "Actually I wanted to ask you something...who's J.T.?" Mr. Simpson scrutinized the writing on the locker door and chuckled. "Oh, J.T. Yorke. He was a student here at Degrassi...a while ago."

"Wasn't he that kid that got stabbed?" Eli asked. Mr. Simpson sighed and shook his head, "Yes...it's a shame. He was such a good kid...but he started down a dark path and...he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

I quirked my eyebrows, "What do you mean dark path?" \

"Well..." he started, nervously tapping his fingers on his coffee mug, "it's just that...he started hanging out with a couple of guys who did drugs, and they would use him to get more drugs...and well...i guess one day he didn't want to do it anymore, so his "friends" got mad and...well you know."

"Oh my god," I said, "that's terrible."

"I know, it really is. It's amazing how quickly the most innocent people can fall into that hole." He shook his head. "Well, anyway, you guys should probably get to class. Um...Jackie..."

"Jillian." she corrected.

"_Jillian..._right, I'll get it eventually...if you need any help, I'm right in my office." He smiled then walked away sipping his coffee.

That's when I realized that I had a history test in two minutes. "Crap! I have to go! Later!" And I took off, turning around one more time to check out Eli's very hott sister. Eli saw me looking at her and smirked, "Keep walking..." I stuck my tongue out at him, before spinning around and taking off again.

**Eli's POV**

Oh Adam! I felt a smirk come across my face. I know Adam is technically a girl (named Gracie) but that does not give him license to hit on my sister. "Wow," Jillian giggled, "Your friend Adam is very...charming." I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, she...HE! _He _is...something all right."

"Yeah...and I feel really bad for that J.T. kid. I can't believe this locker used to be his." she said, thumbing at the lock on the door. We both stood there for a moment in silence, not really sure what to say. "So," I said, trying to break the silence, "how about that episode in French class? Man, Fitz is an ass."

"Ugh!" Jillian groaned, snapping out of her own daze, "I've only known him for, like, two hours and I already want to rip his face off!" She pulled a canister out of her locker, "He gives me such a head ache!" She sighed as she chugged whatever was in that canister. Then, she stumbled over to me and rested her elbow on my shoulder. "I really want to take a nap right now." She brought the canister to her lips again. That's when I smelled the beer on her breath. "Jill," I said taking her by the shoulders, "whatcha got in there?"

"Uhh, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I...I just..." I took the canister from her and sniffed the top.

"Jillian! Have you been drinking?"

"Yeah, so?" she scoffed at me. "What's the prob?"

"Well, the 'prob'," I said putting air quotes around "prob", "is that I thought we agreed we were going to stop this!"

"Whateves..." she said.

"Don't you 'whateves' me!"

"What are you? My mom?"

"I'm just looking out for you, Jill!"

"It's cool, I'm fine." she said reaching for the canister.

"No," I said pulling it away, "I'm not gonna let you poison yourself. Just get to class."

"Ugh! You're, like, sooooo annoyinggg!" She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked away. I sighed and scrutinized the canister. "What the hell..." I said and I chugged the rest of it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6! Enjoy! :)**_

**Eli's POV**

After school that day, I quickly rushed out into the parking lot and ran over to Jillian's convertible, making sure I got there before her. I hopped over the edge of the door into the driver's seat and waited for her to get out. It took her a while, so I got bored and took a sharpie out of my pocket and scribbled on my fingernails. Finally, I saw her step out of the building, guys' heads turning to stare at her as she made her way to the car. Damn, the next guy that tries to hit on my sister is gonna be riding in the back of Morty! She came up to the car door, crossed her arms, and quirked her eyebrows at me. "Ex-ca-use me! I believe you are in the wrong seat." I smirked, "Actually, I'm in the right seat, because I'm going to be driving us home today."

"Eli, what the hell? Move!"

"Jill, you can barely drive sober!"

"I'm not drunk, I'm just a little buzzed, that's all."

"Sorry, but I wanna make it home _alive_. Now get in the car, and try to look alert for mom and dad when we get home." Jillian stood there glaring at me. Finally, she sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine..." she started towards the door. "By the way, Eli, I locked all the doors in my convertible. How did you possibly manage to get inside!" I just stared at her for a moment. Those golden brown locks of hair don't fool me...she was definitely a blonde in another life.

We finally got home. When I went inside the house, I saw a lot of old things scattered all over the floor. "Oh, don't mind us," said CiCi, "we're just trying to clean up around the house. How was school?"

"Ok, I guess." I said as Jillian sauntered into the house. "Hi mom..." she said groggily. CiCi gave her a quaint look. "Are you ok, Jill?"

"Uh, she's just a little buzzed..." I interrupted, "...and by that I mean tired!"

"Yeah," added Jillian, "long day."

"Oh ok, well why don't you two sit down. You can help me sort out this stuff." Jillian and I sat on the floor and started going through some of the boxes. I found a lot of old things that I haven't seen in years. Then, I came across a big book with a white cover and little cut out paper designs all over it. "Mom, what's this?" I asked, handing it to CiCi.

She took it and opened it, "Oh...this is our old scrapbook." She curiously flipped through the pages, stopping to look at old baby pictures of Jillian and me. There was one of us when we were, like, four, where I was sitting on my black tricycle trying to pretend like I was a tough biker. Next to me was Jillian on her tricycle...and she was sitting on it the wrong way, wondering why it didn't work. The scary thing is that I'm not sure if she ever figured it out. Then there were other ones of us sitting back to back under a tree, some of us at Disney World, etc. CiCi continued to fuddle through the pages, until she came to an old picture of Jillian. "Aw, Jillybean, you were only five when we took this picture. You were so beautiful." We looked at the picture. Jillian was standing outside somewhere, on a really nice day. She was wearing a long, white sun dress and her long caramel hair hung in loose curls. She held a sunflower in her hands, and she had a half-smile on her face. Her large indigo eyes glowed in the sunlight, outlined by her long, dark eyelashes, which stood out against her pale white face. She looked so innocent and beautiful. I looked up at Jillian. Her eyes were surrounded with painted on glitter and eyeliner. I couldn't even imagine her in a white dress. That would look like Satan wearing a halo. I just couldn't imagine it anymore. I couldn't imagine her in any dress, except for that god awful raunchy one that she's had since 8th grade that's wayyyy too small on her. It's not that it's too tight, since she's so skinny, but it was short when she first got it, and it even shorter now. It is a shiny black dress, that I swear is basically a garbage bag that's shaped like a dress, with a way to low V-neck top, and it literally just covers her ass. She wore it to every one of her formal school dances at her old school. I would see pictures of her with all her friends, who looked like royalty...and there's Jillian off to the side wearing that slutty dress and that obviously wasted look on her face. "Well better help Ol' Bullfrog get ready for his interview down at the 106.7 station. We're leaving in five minutes and we're probably not gonna be home for a while, so dinner is in the fridge." CiCi said, then she got up and left. I flipped through the scrapbook some more, but I couldn't help but turning the page back to look at that old picture of Jillian. I just couldn't believe that was actually her. I don't know why, but I took it out of the book and put it in my pocket. I honestly don't know why I wanted it, I just did. Suddenly, Jillian got up and stumbled into the kitchen. I followed her. "Where are you going?"

"Just getting a beer. Do you think dad has any left?" She had to be kidding me. "Oh, no you don't!" I said grabbing her shoulders and leading her towards the stairs, "you need some sleep."

"Eli..."she grumbled.

"Cmon. You can barely walk. I'm not leaving you here all by yourself, until I'm sure you're ok." I basically had to drag her up the stairs and into her room. "So," she said throwing herself onto the bed, "where are you going anyways?"

"I have a study date with Clare over at the dot."

"Ooooohhhh..." she smirked.

"Not like _that_. It's a _study _date." Yeah, and since when do you blow off a guy's night with Adam to study, I thought to myself.

"Sure..." she smirked at me. I narrowed my eyes at her, "Just get some sleep...and no more drinking! Promise?"

"Whateves..." she huffed.

"Ok, I'm leaving now. Are you sure you're gonna be ok here by yourself?" She rolled her eyes at me, "What am I? Four?"

"Fine, just remember, you have to _open_ the door before you can walk through it, toothpaste is not a food, and if you walk into a room and say 'ow', it's a mirror."

"Have fun on your date." she retorted. I stuck my tongue out at her before leaving her room.

Of course, I still can't trust Jillian, so before I left the house, I took all the beer out of the fridge and hid it.

When I got to The Dot, Clare was already sitting down at a table near the window. Clare looked so cute sitting at the table there, with her legs crossed and her head proped up on her elbows, and her big blue eyes glittered in the sunlight. When she saw me, she flashed me her famous radiant smile. "Eli!" she waved me over. "Hey Clare." I walked over and sat down next to her, "Sorry I'm late. I had to make sure all the booze was out of reach before leaving Jillian home by herself." Clare raised an eyebrow at me. "Don't ask." She nodded, "Well, let's get started on this English assignment."

"Ok, I'll go get us some drinks."

I waited at the bar when suddenly I heard a familiar voice, "Hey," I turned around and saw Adam, "I thought you were studying." Crap, what's Adam doing here? I thought he would be with Drew or something. "Uh...yeah, I am..." I started to say, when Adam noticed Clare sitting at the table by the window, "I mean..._we _are." Clare smiled and gave him a friendly wave. Adam looked at Clare and then back at me. I could tell that Adam pretty much summed it up, and I could also tell that he was pretty annoyed. "Clare and I just wanted some one on one time to study." I explained.

"What are you two like in love now or something?"

"Adam, we're just friends."

"Yeah," he said annoyed, "and you don't want me around cuz I'm the third wheel." I couldn't think of anything to say. I could see the hurt in his eyes, "Guys don't do this to eachother, Eli."

"Dude, I'm sorry..."

"Whatever." he sighed picking up his bag, "Don't wanna ruin your little date." He stormed outside, glaring at Clare through the window, before taking off. I sat back down and groaned. "What was that all about?" asked Clare.

"Nothing," I sighed, "just some dude drama."

"Is everything ok?"

"I hope so."

I texted Adam, like, 50 times on the way home:

_**Adam, look man, I'm sorry. Clare wanted to study with me today, and I totally forgot about our plans. (5:00 pm)**_

_**You're not a third wheel. We're friends, dude. Nothing will ever change that. (5:05 pm)**_

_**Look, I know you're mad at me, but at least answer me! I rather you send me the meanest message you can think of, then just ignore me. (5:10 pm)**_

_**Say something! A sentence! A word! Anything! Oh god, Adam, please say something! (5:15 pm)**_

_**ADAM? (5:20 pm)**_

_**! (5:25 pm)**_

I pulled into the driveway. The garage was still empty, so mom and dad were still out. When I got inside the house, I saw Jillian akwardly standing in the middle of the den. "Oh, hi Eli. I'm just...standing here. Not looking for any missing beer or anything...which I don't know is missing, considering I wasn't looking for it!"

"Alright," I smirked taking her hand, leading her to the steps, "back to bed."

"Just give me a hint!" She then swerved off to the side and collided with the railing. I caught her before she flipped over the side.

"Here's a hint: STOP DRINKING!"

"I'm fine!" she said, as she stumbled away from the railing, almost falling down the stairs. I caught her by the arm and helped her the rest of the way up. When we got to her room, she collapsed on her bed and I sat down next to her. "So, how was your daaate?" she teased.

"Our _study_ date went very well." I sighed, "Except I ran into Adam and he got all peeved at me for blowing off guy's night."

"Bummer."

"Yeah..." I checked my phone to see if maybe Adam texted back. Nothing. Jillian and I sat there in silence for a moment, mostly because she was already half asleep. "Well, I'm gonna go finish my homework."

"Ok..." she mumbled.

"Please stay up here." She nodded, "I mean it, this time. Stay!" I slowly backed out of the room, "Staaaayyyyy..." I gave her the 'I'm watching you' sign. "Good girl..."

"What am I a dog?" I heard her mumble, before I left the room.

_**Heyyyyy guys! I'm sooo sorry I ended the chapter like this, but I just wanted to get this posted. I'm already working on chapter 7. Btw, I based Jillian's dress on Ke$ha's garbage bag dress! lolz!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Heyy peeps! Chapter 7! So sorry this took so long to upload! I hope you enjoy! :D Again, soooo sorry!**_

Adam's POV

I still didn't talk to Eli the next day at school. He can fill up my inbox until my phone blows up. I thought, I don't give a shit. At lunch period, I saw Clare, Eli, and his sister all sitting at our usual table. Clare and Eli were talking, more like flirting, and Jillian looked stoned for some reason, like she had a hangover or something. Eli spotted me and nodded me over. I just stood there and glared at him. I was totally not gonna sit with him after the way he blew me off last night. I didn't have any other place to sit, so I just stood there awkwardly, trying to think what to do.

"You look lost." I turned around and saw Fitz.

"Just trying to find a new place." I replied, waiting for Fitz to say something like, "Yeah, you have no friends." He patted the seat across from him. I was in utter shock. "Seriously?"

"Free country." I sat down, wondering why Fitz was being so nice to me all of a sudden. "Look," he said, "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I'm over it if you are." I took another glance back at Eli, who gave me a "WTF" look. "What happened," Fitz smirked, "you two get into a lover's quarrel at guy's night?"

"There was no guy's night. He bailed." Fitz chuckled, "Probably blinded himself with too much guy-liner."

"Yeah! Probably listened to me and got all emotional!"

"Clever guys," Eli suddenly said from behind me, "another stunning display of verbal acuity."

"Another stunning display of verbal acuity!" I mocked. Fitz and his friends laughed, and oddly, I was proud that I made them laugh. It made me feel like I belonged, not like I was a third wheel or anything. Maybe I had the wrong idea about Fitz all along. I don't need Eli, and if he wasn't so stubborn and stupid, he would bury the hatchet and we could all be friends. Eli scowled at me as he stormed off. I felt bad and for a second I felt like going after him...no. He was in the wrong here. Sure, Fitz and I did get off on the wrong foot, but it was obvious that he wanted me around and wasn't gonna blow me off for some spit-swap meet.

Eli's POV

I was angry and baffled at the same time. I was angbaffled! Yeah, I have such a brimming vocabulary, I make up my own words! But really, what did Fitz want with Adam, and why was Adam being so naive? Whatever was going on, I knew Fitz was just setting a trap to hurt Adam. Or maybe he was trying to hurt me through Adam, or maybe he was trying to hurt both of us. Like they say, divide and conquer. But why should I care if he hurts Adam? After all, he seems to be pretty content with himself. Who knows, he might even become part of Fitz's little posse, and together they will traumatize the students of Degrassi. Whatever. All I knew was that Adam may have been stupid enough to fall for it, but not me. I was not gonna get sucked into Fitz's scheme here.

Last period that day was English. Adam still wasn't talking to me, which was pretty awkward because his assigned seat was right next to mine. And to make things even more awkward, he and Jillian were assigned English partners. When class was over, Ms. Dawes waved me over to her desk. "Eli, stay for a second. I wanna talk to you." I reluctantly walked over to her desk. Everyone else had left already. "Eli," she started, "you're really good in this class. You're one of my top students." I nodded. I was sure I was in trouble, but so far, I liked where this was going. "Now, I just wanted to talk to you about your sister...Jillian. You see, she's a bit..." Ms. Dawes struggled to come up with the appropriate word, "...confused. I understand that this is only her second day here, but she seems to be lacking knowledge of some pretty basic material." Ms. Dawes pulled out a stack of papers. "Here's an example, you know the stories that you all had to hand in today?" I nodded. "Well, I just wanna read you a few sentences from Jillian's paper so you can pick up on why I'm a bit concerned." Ms. Dawes pulled out a piece of paper. On the top center, it had the title: I Wrote This, By Jillian Goldsworthy "Listen to this sentence," Ms. Dawes cleared her throat, then read, " 'He should've like throwed that cake out so it like don't mess all up the bitches house and stuff.' "

Well, at least the title's centered. I smirked. "So," Ms. Dawes continued, "maybe you can give her some pointers. I assigned her to Adam and I know that he works with you and Clare sometimes, so maybe the four of you can work together..." Ms. Dawes went on but I kinda spaced out on what she was saying, first because I was still struggling not to laugh at Jillian's stunning display of epic fail. 'He should've throwed it out,' and 'messed all up the bitch's house.' Wow, it's a really good thing she's pretty. But then, I started to think about Adam. I still felt really bad for ditching him and I didn't exactly want to throw away our friendship over something so stupid, just so he could go join the Fitz clan. I had to make things right.

That day outside the dot, I saw Adam walking by himself. "Adam!" I yelled, "Wait up!" He didn't answer me. "Adam!"

Finally he turned around. "What?"

"Look, I know you were stoked about guys night. I shouldn't have bailed." Adam's facial expression got softer, "Ok, thanks," then he smiled, "So what are you doing tonight? There's another fight on..."

"Tonight?" I couldn't hang out with Adam tonight. Clare and I were working on a project for English, "I'm seeing Clare. But I can call you afterwards..."

"Forget it," Adam sighed, "I don't want your pity." Then, he turned around to leave in a big dramatic huff, like one of those teenage girls on tv fighting with their parents or something. "Wait! Don't be such a girl!" Adam stopped in his tracks and turned around. "I didn't mean like that."

"Yeah, whatever, man. I have other people to hang with."

"Fitz? He's not your friend, dude."

"Really? Yet, I don't remember him rejecting me for his girlfriend."

"Because most girls are smart enough to avoid him!"

Adam rolled his eyes, "So now your jealous AND paranoid?" I couldn't believe it. He thought I was jealous! Jealous of what? Getting strung on and then fooled by some little shit?

"You know what, Adam? I do pity you. You're making a huge mistake." Then you know what? I left in a big dramatic huff, like some teenage girl on tv!

Yep, Jillian was definitely home. There was her silver convertible, park horizontally in the driveway, blocking my entrance. I groaned, once again I had to go park my hearse in the street, thanks to Jillian's laziness. When I got inside the house, I saw Jillian sprawled out on the couch watching South Park with a few empty beer cans scattered all around her. "Jillian, will you please move your car? I can't get into the driveway...again."

Without letting her eyes leave the tv screen, she grumbled, "Yeah...yeah...hang on, Eli. I'll do it...later."

"And show a bit of decency," I complained picking up the beer cans, "I have Clare coming over in 10 minutes." I got her attention that time. She looked up at me and smirked, "Another "study" date?"

"Well, if I were you, I'd listen in. You might pick up some basic grammar skills that you should have known since, oh I don't know, 1st grade!" Jillian rolled her eyes. " 'He should've like throwed that cake out'?" I mocked.

"Yeah," Jillian said with seriousness, "so it like don't mess all up the bitch's house and stuff." I raised an eyebrow at her, "You've got to be kidding me, right?" Jillian continued to stare at me, confused. "Yeah, you're not kidding..." Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Clare. "Oh, Christ..." I hurriedly picked up all the debris on the floor, then threw it behind the couch. I then ran to the door. "Wait!" Jillian said following me. She turned me around and smoothed out my jacket and tried to straighten out my shirt. "Jillian...what the..."

"Wait..." she then tried to "fix" my hair. "Ok, Jillian, that's good."

"No! Hold still!" I grabbed her wrists.

"Stop it!"

"Come here! I'm not done!"

"Jillian..."

"Eli..."

The doorbell rang again. I pushed Jillian away and opened the door. "Hey Clare."

Clare looked up at me and smiled shyly, "Oh, hey Eli. Jillian." There was a moment of awkward silence. Finally, I spoke up, "Sooo...we can sit on the couch and work."

"Ok." Clare said in her cute cheery voice. I walked over and sat down on the couch and Clare plopped down next to me. Jillian sprawled out on the floor and turned up the tv. She had her head propped up on her elbows and zoned out. How was I suppose to study with Clare when Jillian was being so obnoxious. "Ahem..." Jillian didn't budge. "Ahem!" Still nothing. Clare and I exchanged a look. I leaned down closer to Jillian. "AHEM!" Jillian finally looked up at me, "You know, Eli, you should really do something about that cough."

"Ok, Jillian, if you're gonna be this annoying, at least do some work."

"Fine..." Jillian sighed reaching for the remote. She turned off the tv and then sat next to me on the couch.

"Ok," I began, "so we have to write a report on our Romeo and Juliet video project, so I guess we should take out some paper and start brainstorming?"

"I have lined paper in my bag and some pencils." Clare reached into her bag and handed me a pad of paper and a pencil. I took it and on the top of the paper I wrote Romeo & Juliet. Jillian curiously looked over my shoulder. "Hey, Eli, what's that thing in the middle?"

"What thing?"

"That." Jillian pointed to the "and" sign in between Romeo and Juliet. I turned towards her and gave her a quizzical look. "What, this...Jillian, that an ampersand!" Jillian looked at me like I had four eyes. "Ampa-who..."

I groaned, "It means 'and'! My god, Jill..."

Jillian rolled her eyes, "Well, excuse me for making a grammaticalic mistake!" Just pretend you don't hear her... I told myself, trying to focus back on Clare. "Well," Clare started, "some of the themes that we depicted in our video that were displayed in the story of Romeo and Juliet were..."

"I'm bored," Jillian interrupted getting up, "I'm gonna go talk to random people on omegle. Have fun, Romeo." She smirked at me. I watched her trot up the steps and into her bedroom. Clare giggled, "Jillian is quite a card."

"Yeah," I sighed.

Clare and I spent about five minutes actually working, and the rest of the time we goofed off like we always do on our "study" dates. For the next hour and a half, we talked about everything that was on our minds. "So, did you resolve things with Adam yet?" Clare asked.

"Adam got upset again that I couldn't be with him tonight," I shook my head, "and now he's all buddy-buddy with Fitz. I'm really scared, Clare. Adam's still my bro and I don't want him to get hurt by Fitz. I don't know what that neanderthal is up to, but I know it isn't good. But...I just don't know what to do..."

Clare placed her hand over mine. "Don't worry. Adam will be alright. Besides, if Fitz wanted to hurt him, don't you think he would have done it already?"

Clare did have a point. What's the worst Fitz could do to Adam? It was me he was after anyway. But I still felt bad that Adam hated me.

"I guess, but I really wish that Adam would forgive me. I didn't wanna make him feel unimportant."

"He will, Eli. He has to. Who could stay mad at you?" With that her lips curled into a smile and her eyes sparkled. I smirked and leaned forward. When I'm with Clare, all I can think about is getting her to kiss me. Clare reluctantly leaned forward too. Our faces were just inches away, when I felt something vibrate and heard a buzzing sound. Clare backed away and pulled a cellphone out of her pocket. She looked at the caller id on her screen, which said "Mom" and under it had a cheesy picture of her mom.

"Hi mom...um, I'm at a friends house...we're studying...oh, just someone in my english class...wh- right now?...Ok, I'll be home in ten minutes, I guess...ok...ok...I love you too...bye."

Clare slid the phone back in her pocket and cleared her throat, "I, uh, I've gotta go..."

"I'll walk you out." I followed her to the door and out on the steps. Clare stood there for a moment and shuffled her feet, "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

I smirked, "Guess you will." A smile spread across her face as she hopped on her bike and disappeared into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 beeyotchesss! Lol, sry it took so long! Anywho….who loves Degrassi so far! Eli's hotter than ever! ;) Lol, enjoy!**_

**Eli's POV**

The next day at school, I saw Adam standing in the middle of the hallway. "How'd you do on your exam?" Adam said nothing. His eyes darted around the hall and he craned his neck, to see over the crowds of people. "Waiting for someone?"

"Yeah," he finally said, "Fitz."

"Aw and how is Fitzy boy?" I mocked, "Still your super awesome BFF?" Fitz walked out of a classroom with his usual smug expression. I looked over at Adam, who was now grimacing, and he looked like he was ready to pounce. "Adam, what are you doing?"

"You were right, Eli..." Adam growled, and with that he charged towards Fitz and punched him right in the crotch. My eyes widened as Fitz slumped to the ground. I ran up behind Adam and took his hand, "Let's go, Rocky. Before a teacher comes."

"Say your prayers freak," Fitz grunted, still in pain, "I'm fighting your ass after school!"

"Yeah! Do it!" Adam challenged.

I continued to tug on his arm, "Adam, let's go!"

He jerked away from me, "I can fight my own battles." His attention was now away from me and I watched as he coyly stared down the hall at the doorway of Ms. Oh's classroom, as my sister strode out the door. Adam locked eyes with her and flirtatiously pursed his lips. I then looked down the hall at Jillian, who returned his contortion and chuckled. She then spotted Fitz on the floor and a smirk quickly spread across her face when she saw Fitz on the ground in pain. Just when Fitz started to get up, Jillian walked towards him, pretending to not pay attention. Then she pretended to trip and stepped on his back, causing him to be face to face with the floor again. "Oops!" she said sarcastically, "My bad." Adam high-fived her as she passed us, "Yeah, J-baby!" As Jillian walked away, Adam turned around to look at her. His eyes drifted downward and a sly smile appeared on his face. _Really, Adam? Checking out my sister? That's just low… _I thought. Damnit, boy or girl, I was _this _close to whooping his ass! I mean, I couldn't really blame anyone for checking her out. She _was _wearing booty-shorts. Plus, as her brother, even I can admit that she has a great body. (I guess it runs in the family….ya know? Haha!) But come on! She's my sister and I know that Adam was just doing it to piss me off! My angry eyes met his as he looked up at me, and then walked away.

**Fitz's POV**

I watched as a pair of porcelain dancer-legs, feet clad with black rhinestone-studded booties, sashayed away from me. I tilted my head up a bit and saw Adam high-five that little skank and then he and emo-boy went off in opposite directions. All attention was on me, as I lay helplessly on the ground in pain. I hated Jillian! That bimbo thinks she's so tough, with her ripped booty-shorts and her sassy little 'tude. I swear I could easily break one of her skinny little legs, no trouble at all. Don't get me wrong, I'm totally against whaling on chicks. But she just made me so angry, I wanted to smack her pretty little face, until it hurt like a bitch! _I hate her!_ I thought, _I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!_ And speaking of not beating on chicks, I don't know what I was gonna do about that freak. It's not like I was actually planning on fighting Adam. I just wanted to scare him and tell him off….or her….I guess.

**Adam's POV**

For the whole rest of the day I practiced fighting in the weight room. I whaled on that punching bag for about 2 hours straight, until my knuckles were sore. _I better not waste all my energy, _I thought, _I still need enough to destroy Fitz's ass after school today. _Just as I was really getting into it, I heard Eli's voice, "There you are." I stopped punching the bag and looked up and saw Eli, with Clare, of course. I scoffed, "Her reinforcements, huh?"

"I thought I might need her help talking you out of certain doom."

"What am I supposed to do? I _hate_ Fitz. I wanna make him hurt."

"Gandhi said, 'An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind.'" Clare added. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, well Gandhi never met Fitz."

Eli cocked his head to the side, "I think you're missing the point, Rocky."

"The point," I told him, "is when someone disses me, I fight back."

Clare looked concerned at me, "Even if it means you get hurt?" Clare's preaching was really starting to get to me. I know she was just trying to help. But seriously, if I wanted to go jump off a bridge, that would be _my_ own shitty decision. The bell rang. _Time to teach Fitz a lesson._ I left to meet my "certain doom."

**Eli's POV**

_What am I gonna do? _I thought. Adam is my friend and I couldn't let him get hurt. Fitz is an animal and as much as Adam was being unreasonable, I really didn't want to see my best friend in the hospital. I sighed as I opened the door to the school parking. I looked around and saw Adam standing against the school bus, waiting for Fitz. "Adam!" I called. I rushed over to him. "Don't get too excited. I'm here to tell you you're and idiot."

"Could have just texted and saved the effort." He grumbled.

"It's not too late to bail."

"Fitz is gonna be here any minute," he said looking around, "if you don't want to be here, then go."

I smirked shook my head, "I'm not going anywhere."

Adam looked up at me, a bit surprised, "Yeah? What about Clare?"

"She doesn't get guys. Sometimes you have to stand up for your bud." Adam stared at me, and then finally smiled.

"Hey freak!" We both turned around to see Fitz come out from behind the school bus.

He got right up in Adam's face, "You should've just backed off. Now someone's gonna get hurt." 

"Oh yeah?" Adam grimaced shoving him multiple times.

"Look, you know I can't fight a girl."

"I'm not a girl!" he yelled shoving him harder.

"Listen sweetheart," Fitz said angrier, "I don't want to have to make any exceptions."

"Why can't a girl fight a girl, Fitz?" said a new voice out of nowhere. Everything froze and there was Jillian, leaned up against the bus.

Fitz let go of Adam, "What the hell do _you _want, bimbo?"

"Just wanted to see you get your ass kicked." She smirked.

Fitz stepped up to her and crossed his arms, "Listen you little bitch, I highly recommend that you leave, unless you wanna be on the ground next to Adam."

Jillian laughed, "Do I _need_ to get my car involved again?" Adam cracked up when she said that. As Fitz and Jillian glared at each other, I saw people start to run out of the school, yelling something about a stink bomb.

"Hey guys, we should get out of here." Neither Fitz, Jillian, nor Adam responded. "Seriously guys, let's go!"

"You _really _think you're hott shit, don't you?" Fitz continued.

"You know," she grinned, "I just might be."

"Bimbo." He scoffed, "Oh and if that word is too complicated for you to understand, lemme help you out…." He then spoke very slowly, "It means your boobs…..are bigger than your brain….." I saw Jillian tense up, her dainty little hands curled up into fists.

"Jillian, calm down," I whispered.

"Oh, that's right…." He continued, "You don't _have _a brain, you bitchy little tart….."

Without warning, Jillian's fist shot up and socked Fitz right in the jaw. Fitz tumbled backwards and fell to the ground. There was now a crowd of students around us. My eyes widened in shock, "Jillian! Get over here right now!" But Jillian wasn't finished. She ran over to Fitz, who was still on the ground, and she began to kick him in the head. Fitz sprung up. He grabbed Jillian by the hair and smacked her across the face. Well, that was all I needed to see. I jumped in between them, pushed Jillian out of the way, and kicked Fitz really hard in the shin. Fitz swung his arm around and punched me in the mouth. I fell to the ground, my hand covering my now bleeding lip. Suddenly, Jillian came up from behind him and jumped him. Fitz's head disappeared under her writhing body, his hands flailing around, desperately trying to claw Jillian off of him. She slung her long legs over his shoulders and jerked her heel back into his crotch. Fitz let out a loud moan and collapsed under her. Jillian stood up and kicked him between the legs over and over again. I shook my head, "I have to put a stop to this right now!"

Adam put his hand out in front of me, "Just….let 'em go."

Fitz sat up and hunched over, his hands over his crotch. He titled his head up a little, just in time for Jillian to kick him in the face. Fitz fell to the ground again as Jillian repeatedly kicked him in the head. He covered his head with his arms and curled up into a ball. Jillian wouldn't let up. She stomped and kicked his head in for a good 5 minutes. I looked over at Adam, who had a huge smile on his face, as he watched the display. Suddenly, I saw teachers coming out of the building. I quickly ran up to Jillian and pried her off of Fitz. She squirmed around in my arms and kicked. "Jillian! Teachers!" She immediately stopped fighting me.

"C'mon," I said taking her hand, "let's go!" We ran off with Adam following us, leaving Fitz surrounded by a crowd of students. "You're dead…." he squeaked, before collapsing again in pain.

**Fitz's POV**

"Oh, that's right…." I chortled, "You don't have a brain, you bitchy little tart….." Next thing I know, I'm on the ground. At first, I felt no pain, because of the adrenaline rush from the utter shock I was in. "Jillian!" I heard Eli shout, "Get over here right now!" I looked up to see Jillian hovering over me. Her foot swung out and kicked me right in the back of the head. That time, I actually did feel it, along with the increasing affliction in my jaw. So, remember when I said I'm totally against beating on girls? Well, I decided that Jillian was not a girl…..she was a demon! And at this point, I didn't care. I just wanted Jillian to hurt….bad. I quickly sprung up, grabbed Jillian by the hair and smacked that little bitch across the face. I heard a buzz go over the crowd of students that now surrounded us. I figured I wasn't ever gonna hear the end of this. About 0 .5 seconds after I did this, emo-boy sprung out at me and kicked me in the shin really hard. _I'm not putting up with this asshole, too._ I thought. I pulled back and punched him right in the mouth. Eli fell down with his hand cupped over his mouth. My satisfaction didn't last for long, though. Jillian snuck up on me from behind and leaped on top of my head. I tried to throw her off of me, but before I could do anything, I felt her heel plunge into my….personal area. I collapsed in pain with Jillian coming down on top of me. She stood up and then kicked me down their a second time….then a third…again and again. Needless to say, I'm not sure if I'm able to have kids now. I slowly sat up and hunched over, trying to cope with the excruciating pain of having been kicked in the crotch about a hundred times. When I tilted my head up a little, Jillian kicked me in the face….hard. I fell to the ground again as Jillian repeatedly kicked me in the head. I didn't know what to do now. Every time I tried to get up, Jillian would just kick me in the head again. I was afraid to do anything else, so I just curled up into a ball and protected my head with my arms. After Jillian stomped on and kicked my head for a good five minutes, I finally felt her being lifted off of me. I looked up out of the corner of my eye and saw Eli's arms wrapped around Jillian, who was squirming and kicking at me. "Jillian! Teachers!" he said. Jillian stopped kicking at me and the two of them ran off, with Adam running after them. "You're dead…." I tried to scream, but it came out as more of a squeak. I looked around at the crowd of students, who were all staring back at me. I groaned in both pain and anger. I couldn't believe what had just happened to me. I, Mark Fitzgerald, was just taken down by a 98 pound bimbo! Now someone was really gonna get hurt…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9!**_

**Jillian's POV**

The next day, I was greeted with fist-pumps and "nice going"s as I walked into the school. Eli was standing at the top of the steps waiting for me. I walked up to him, "So, I guess Fitzy-boy was right about me being hott shit."

Eli rolled his eyes and smirked, "Don't get too cocky, Wonder Woman. Fitz is a troublemaker. You saw how he smacked you across the face."

"And how did that work out for him?" I beamed.

"Look, Jillian, he's dangerous. Stay away from him from now on. Got it?"

I sighed, "Eli, you _did _see what happened yesterday, right? I can totally take him anytime!"

"You don't know that," Eli looked at me concerned, "Jill, he could want revenge. He could catch you off guard and jump you, or god knows what else!" I hated it when Eli got all over-protective like this. He treated me like a baby and he would get all weird and possessive. I was seventeen and was pretty sure I could take care of myself. "Just promise me you'll watch your back. Please?" I stared at Eli, who was giving me those worried, puppy dog eyes.

I nodded, "Fine, I'll try. But if Fitzy-boy tries to mess with me again, he's getting an ass full of stiletto heel!" I paused, "And...and then I'm gonna break my heel off in there so it gets stuck." I felt a smile of satisfaction come across my face, "Yeah...in his ass!"

Eli started laughing, which made me happy, because I know that I'm one of the only people who can make him laugh like that.

"So," I continued, "I heard someone set off a stink-bomb yesterday, right before school ended."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that…." Eli smirked.

"Who do you think set it off?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea." His smirk got wider as he walked inside the building. Now I knew very well that when Eli smirked like that, he was up to something, and he knew something that I didn't. I had to know what was up. I quietly followed him to the library. I saw him walk over to Clare Edwards, who was creeping around the bookshelf, like she did something wrong. I quickly ran over to the bookshelf behind the bookshelf that Clare was at and ducked behind it, before Eli saw me. I knew he would kill me for spying on him, but let's just call it "revenge" for all the times he gets all up in my business when he gets all protective and shit.

"Hiding from the po-po?" he said jokingly, as Clare whipped around, startled.

"I'm just looking for a book." She lied.

He smirked, "Saving the world one stink-bomb at a time." Clare looked up, and shyly smiled, confirming Eli's accusation.

"I knew it was you!"

"Someone had to stop Fitz from fighting Adam. One more second and he would've kicked Adam's butt." She defended.

"I'm the one he was gonna kill. Besides, your stink-bomb didn't stop the fight at all." Clare scrutinized him, confused.

Eli quirked his eyebrows, "You didn't hear? Jillian totally owned Fitz yesterday!"

Clare's eyes widened, "Wait….Jillian! Your sister?" Eli smirked and nodded.

"But, what about Adam?"

He shook his head, "I don't really know. Everything kinda happened really fast."

"Wow…."

Suddenly, I spotted Mr. S coming into the library, and that look on his face told me that someone was getting busted for something. At first, I thought I was gonna get busted for beating up Fitz yesterday. But for the record, it was self-defense…..sorta. Then Clare and Eli saw him too. "Simpson's coming over." Clare whimpered, "He knows I did it! I'm gonna get expelled!"

"Three days suspension max, and only if you get caught." Eli reassured.

"Maybe I should just confess, throw myself at his mercy." She sighed

"Well let me handle it." I shook my head and smiled. Of course, Eli always has some sort of sneaky plan up his sleeve.

"Sir," he called to Mr. S, "I hate to be a rat, but I think you should question Mark Fitzgerald about the stink-bomb. Heard him bragging about it."

Mr. S looked over at Clare, "Clare is this true?"

"Possibly…." She stammered

"Ok. I'll look into it." He nodded walking away.

"Justice has been served." Eli stated proudly.

"If Fitz finds out…."

"I'll handle it. Now let's talk about something more important, like how you're gonna thank me for throwing Simpson off your scent."

"Well, what did you have in mind?" She crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side.

"Well….I don't know…." He said leaning closer before pressing his lips to hers.

Clare lifted her hands to his shoulders. The kiss was short, even though I could tell that

both of them wanted it to last longer. Finally, they pulled away.

"I have a French exam." He muttered.

"I think you just passed it." She said breathlessly.

Eli walked out of the library, leaving Clare in a daze. I quickly got up, ran out from behind the bookshelves, and went to go find Eli.

I saw him standing at his locker getting his things for French class, with a big smirk on his face. But this wasn't just any one of his usual smirks. This was his "I just kissed Clare Edwards" smirk.

I trotted up behind him, "Hey lover boy, heard you just passed your French exam." He turned around, startled; sorta the same way Clare did when he called her out on the stink bomb. His mouth curled into a shy smile and he bit his lip, "You saw?" I just stood there smiling at him teasingly. He quirked his eyebrows, "But wait, how…..you know what? I don't wanna know."

I giggled and opened my locker. When I opened it, a big, blue, folded-up piece of paper fell out of my locker. Eli raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"I don't know." I said unfolding it. It read in big letters, all caps:

_JILLIAN,_

_WILL U GO 2 VEGAS NIGHT WITH ME?_

Eli chuckled, "_Another _one, Jill?"

"People have been asking me to go with them all day!"

"So, who _is _the lucky guy?"

"Actually, I'm gonna bring someone from Chives." Chives was my old boarding school that I went to before I came here.

Eli groaned and threw his head back, "Please don't tell me it's that John kid!" John was this guy who I hung out with at my old school. We would go out together and make out...and do other things, things that if Eli found out about, he would probably hunt John down and kill him. But we didn't really consider ourselves "boyfriend and girlfriend", only because I was always getting with a lot of other boys and he had a lot of other girls that he was with. So I guess we were like…friends with benefits, because I know that the word benefit means sex.

"Oh, come on! John is so sweet!"

Eli rolled his eyes, "Every time I hear 'Hey duuuude!' come out of his mouth, I wanna turn my ears inside out!" It's true. John was the air-headed skater-boy type that was always either grinding rails on his skateboard or jamming on his guitar in his basement. I'm a total sucker for his type. I love his piercing blue eyes and the way his long blond hair flows out just under his chin, with messy bangs that loosely fall in front of his face.

"Anyway," Eli began, "we should get to class now. We don't want to be late for our exam."

"Good luck focusing on the exam, when you're really thinking about Miss Edwards." I teased.

"Shut up." Eli smirked, as we walked to Ms. Briggs' room.

We walked in and sat in our seats, and waited for everyone else to get here.

After a few minutes, Ms. Briggs stood up from her chair, with a pile of papers, "Classe!" Everyone stopped talking. "Ok, so you will have an hour to complete the exam. You must use a..."

Suddenly, Fitz sauntered into the classroom into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late." he mumbled.

"Take your seat, Mark."

Fitz glared at me, as he slowly walked to the empty seat between me and Eli and sat down.

"As I was saying," she continued, "You will have an hour to complete the exam. You _must _use a number 2 pencil..."

I started laughing, and muttered, "Number 2..."

"Bimbo!" Fitz snarled.

I whipped around, "Do I _have_ to beat you up again?"

"Yeah, Fitz," said a guy from across the room, "you better watch it or Jillian will kick your ass again." The classroom roared with laughter.

Ms. Briggs slammed the stack of papers on the desk, "Everybody quiet!" Then she looked at us, "Mark, Jillian, do I have to separate the two of you?"

"YES!" Fitz and I both yelled.

"Well, too bad!" Ms. Briggs scrutinized us, "Now, everyone be quiet. I don't wanna hear a peep!" The classroom got silent for a moment, then suddenly I heard giggling coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Owen, "Number 2..." he murmured.

Ms. Briggs shot him a dirty glance as she began to hand out the tests. I stared at the paper in front of me. I looked off to the side and saw Fitz glaring at me. I glared back at him. We wasted about 15 minutes glaring at each other, neither of us even staring the test. Meanwhile, Eli was next to Fitz, rapidly scribbling on the page, flipping the page, then scribbling again. He was probably excited to get the test over with so he could go and make out with Clare some more. I shook my head and began the test. Fitz rolled his eyes and also looked down at his test. I looked at the first question:

_Name:_

I thought, _Oh crap_, because I always get this one wrong. I thought and I thought, getting more frustrated by the second. Finally, I just wrote down my best guess:

_69_

The hour passed by as I made my way through the test. A lot of these questions were really confusing, so I just said "yes" or "no" for a lot of them. For most of them, I answered, "maybe". For the multiple choice questions, I just chose "C" for all of them, because people always say that when you don't know the answer, it's always "C". I finished right on time, when the bell rang.

"Time's up." Ms. Briggs announced. Everyone handed in their tests and left. Eli, who was the first one done a half-hour before the test ended, rushed out of the classroom. It was so nice to see Eli like this. I haven't seen him this happy since….well, since Julia was alive. To this day, it still feels weird not having Julia around anymore. Eli and Julia started dating when they were around 13 or 14. However, Julia and I were the best of friends ever since we were, like, 5 years old. I remember when we were 10, we had this tree house out in the woods by my house, and we would always hang out in it and talk about girl stuff, like boys, bras, and we would also make fun of Eli a lot. I have so many good memories of the two of us hanging out:

"_Shut…up!" Julia looked at me with wide, hazel eyes, "you're totally kidding."_

"_Nope," I said smiling, "I actually did."_

"_You grew out of your trainer bra already! OMG, I'm jealous! So, you wear, like, real bras now?"_

"_Calvin Klein." I smirked._

"_No way! Tell me your secret!"_

_I shrugged, "I didn't really do anything, it just happened. I guess since my mom has big boobs, that means I will too." Julia and I started giggling._

"_Lucky. My mom is as flat as a board, which means I probably will be too." Julia's face dropped a bit._

"_Don't worry, Julia. I heard that if you do a lot of pushups, they'll get bigger."_

"_Really?" Julia lay down on her stomach, and then grunted as she pushed herself up. "One…." She breathed. As she went into her second pushup, we both heard the sound of someone clearing their throat from behind the box in the corner. Julia stopped doing pushups and looked over at the box. We looked at each other and then walked over to the corner. I shoved the box aside, only to find Eli scrunched down behind it, with a smirk on his face._

"_ELI!" we both shouted._

"_You know Julia," he said standing up, "you can always try stuffing."_

"_Shut up!" she whined, batting him in the shoulder._

"_Yeah, you gotta go." I said, trying to shove him out the "door"._

"_Oh yeah?" he challenged, crossing his arms, "why should I?"_

"_Didn't you read the sign?" said Julia, pointing to the sign hanging on the "door"._

"_Yeah! The sign!" I added._

_Eli raised an eyebrow at me, "Jillian, I bet you don't even know what the sign says."_

"_Oh yeah?" I retorted, walking up to the sign, "It says…." I scrutinized the letters on the sign, "Uhhhhh…" Eli tapped his foot, impatiently. "It says…'the….oh…u-u-pi….pi…..pi…..gah….'" Julia placed her hand on my shoulder, "J-Jillian….Jill….stop. It's ok. Don't hurt yourself." Then she turned to Eli, "The sign says, 'No boys allowed.'"_

_I scoffed, "Well, in that case, Eli can stay." Eli stuck his tongue out at me. "Well, fine! I don't wanna hear all your girly secrets anyway!" Julia quirked her eyebrows at him, "Then why were you spying on us?" We both giggled._

"_You know, Julia, there's a giant bug behind you." Eli stated. Julia and I started shrieking like crazy. I quickly hopped up on the box that Eli was hiding behind before and Julia jumped up into Eli's arms. Eli was a bit started by her reaction, but he somehow managed to catch her. _

"_Where is it! Where is it!" we were yelling._

"_Hey!" Eli yelled. We stopped screaming. Eli had a wide, guilty smirk on his face. "I lied about the bug." Julia narrowed her eyes at him, "You've gotta be kidding me." Eli laughed, still holding Julia._

"_You know, you can let go of me now." She said. Eli slowly let her down. I jumped off the box and thumped Eli in the forehead. "Ouch! What was that for?"_

"_You nearly scared us half to death!"_

"_Oh, big deal! You guys are such babies! So what if there was a little creepy bug that was crawling around here?" Eli spider-ed his hand up Julia's back, thus startling her. She let out a small shriek. "Eli, stop that!" Eli gave her a sly smile, before walking out of the tree house and jumping down to the ground, without even using the rope ladder. I rolled my eyes. He always thought he was so cool, trying all these "stunts"._

_I started giggling. "What?" Julia asked._

_I shook my head, "I think he likes you."_

_Julia's facial expression showed that she was taken aback a bit by that. She gave me a quizzical look, "Really?" She stared at Eli, who made his way out of the woods and towards our house, "How do you know?"_

"_I see the way he looks at you, and he always acts differently around you." She blushed a little. I raised an eyebrow at her, "Do you like him?" She snapped out of her daze, "What? No. Ew….gross." We both started laughing._

I smiled, as I walked out of Ms. Briggs classroom, remembering all of the good times Julia and I had together. I remember when Julia and Eli began dating. It _was_ a bit awkward, you know, your best friend dating your twin brother, but they were just so happy together. They began to get really serious about each other. They were, like, soul mates. Of course, with all the good memories, my mind was forced to recall that one night.

_I was at Chives, sitting out in the courtyard with John. We were making out on the bench. It was pretty late and way past curfew. We weren't allowed to be out of our dorm rooms this late at night, let alone making out in the middle of the courtyard. Suddenly, my phone began to buzz. John slowly pulled away. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was Eli. "I'm sorry, it's my brother. I have to take this. One minute."_

_John smiled, "Take your time J-babe." _

_I picked up the phone, "Eli?"_

"_Jillian!" Eli gasped._

"_Eli….what's wrong?"_

"_It's Julia…" he said in between gasps, "there was a car…..Julia was on her bike….we were fighting…."_

"_Whoah, slow down." I said, "Where are you?"_

"_I'm at the hospital. Julia got hit by a car." Those words stung me. My lips parted, but no words came out….just air. My hand shook as I tried to piece words together in my head. "Is she ok?" I asked in a shaky voice. There was a long pause at the other end of the line._

"_I don't know." Eli finally whispered._

"_I'm coming over right now!"_

"_But Jillian, it's late, and it's not safe for you to be driving by yourself at night." Eli lectured._

"_I don't care! I'm coming!"_

"_Be careful." Eli told me. My heart pounded, as I hung up the phone. John gave me a concerned look, "Is everything ok, J?"_

"_I have to go. I'm sorry."_

"_Wait, right now? But you can't leave now. It's 10:00 at night. You could get into huge trouble for leaving campus."_

"_It's an emergency."_

"_Do you need me to come with you?"_

"_No, no. It's fine. Stay here."_

"_Ok," John nodded. I slung my bag over my shoulder. "Wait! What do I say if the D.A. comes?"_

"_Uhhhhh…" I thought, "Tell her I went…..to the moon!"_

"_The moon?" He raised an eyebrow at me, "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"_

"_No, no. It's fine. If I get in trouble, I don't want you getting in trouble too."_

"_Ok, please be careful." John and I exchanged one more quick kiss, before I ran out. I hopped into my convertible and raced over to the hospital. I nearly crashed into about ten cars on the way there. I quickly left my car in a random place in the hospital parking lot. I didn't care. I needed to get inside. I burst through the doors and into the lobby. I went up to the front desk. "I'm looking for my brother, Eli." I sputtered out of breath._

"_You mean that boy wearing all black?" The lady asked. That's how everyone always described my brother. I nodded. "He's in the waiting room." She said pointing down the hall. I quickly thanked her before running down the hallway. I saw Eli sitting in the room. Just when I walked in, Eli stood up, his eyes soaked with tears. He walked over to me and rested his hand on my shoulder. "Eli…." I started._

_Small sobs escaped Eli's lips. Finally, he titled his head up a bit, "She didn't make it, Jill…." My heart froze as I gazed at him with disbelief. Eli lifted his head up some more, just enough to make eye contact with me. His green eyes glistened with tears that rolled down his cheek._

"_No….." was all I could manage to say at first. I felt tears start to form in my own eyes. Eli bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh my god…." I whimpered. Eli pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around me. We stood there in an embrace, both of us now crying uncontrollably._

_That night, I didn't go back to school. I stayed in my room at home, with the door closed and the lights off. I didn't wanna see anyone, not even mom and dad. Eli sat in his hearse outside. I couldn't bear to look at him. It broke my heart to see him that upset. Later that night, at around like 3 am, I walked outside the house. It was raining really hard. I could barely see Eli in his hearse, leaning up against the steering wheel with his head buried in his arms. I shut my eyes and looked away. I felt new tears beginning to form in my eyes, as I ran out into the woods. I saw me and Julia's old tree house. I haven't even thought about our tree house ever since we were like 10. I climbed the rope ladder and ducked my head into the little doorway. I sat down in the corner, shoving aside an old box. I recalled the times Eli would try to spy on us when Julia and I were talking up here. I sat down in the corner and brought my knees up to my chest. I buried my face in my arms and began to cry. The first time I was ever up there, without Julia. I felt her absence. I felt like I was surrounded by emptiness, almost as if there wasn't even any air. It seemed like eternity passed for the time I was up there by myself, crying. Suddenly, I felt an arm around me. I lifted my head up and saw Eli crouched down beside me. I sat up, a bit surprised. "Eli…." He drew me towards him and rested his chin on top of my head, his face stained with tears. "I remember when you a Julia used to come up here." He whispered, "I realized a long time ago that I really liked Julia." _

_I looked up at him, "That's why you would always spy on us…."_

_Eli's lips curled into a small smirk, "Yeah." We sat there silently for a while. The only sound we heard was the pitter-patter of the rain on top of the tree house roof._

"_I just can't believe she's gone." I choked out. _

_Eli patted my shoulder, "I know….neither can I." He shook his head, "It's all my fault."_

"_Eli...no…."_

"_If I hadn't said those things to her, she wouldn't have taken off on her bike and she wouldn't have gotten hit by that stupid car!" Eli rubbed his eyes._

"_It's not your fault, Eli. It was no one's fault."_

_He sniffled, "Thanks, but I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for killing her."_

"_You didn't kill her, Eli. The person driving the car did."_

_Eli hung his head down, "It's just not fair. She didn't do anything wrong….." A tear escaped his eye, "what am I gonna do without her?"_

_I took him by the arm and pulled him into a hug. The two of us stayed in the old tree house for the rest of the night, comforting each other, because all we had was each other now._

I stood against the wall outside of the French room. I saw Fitz walk out of the classroom. He locked angry eyes with me and stomped over to me, "Hey bimbo!" I sarcastically cocked my head to the side, "Three siblicals! Good, good for you."

"Syllables, dumb ass."

"Whatever," I scoffed, "you know you don't wanna mess with me, Fitzy boy."

"What makes you say that?" he retorted.

"Why don't to take a look in the mirror and tell me." I said, pointing to the bruises under his eyes.

His face scrunched up in disgust, "Look, I can take you and your bad-ass brother any day!"

"So why not yesterday?"

"Because…." He stammered, "I-I had an overload of fish sticks for lunch….a-and it…..slowed me down! So you had an unfair advantage, little missy! Yeah! Had I eaten healthier that day, _you _would have all these bruises on your face!"

"Whatever stops the tears." I smirked.

"Do you know why I was late for class today?" He growled. I shrugged. "I'll tell you why! Your idiot brother blamed _me _for the stink bomb!"

"Aw, Fitz, I know you didn't set it off."

He gave me a confused look, "Really?"

"Yeah, you were too busy getting your ass kicked by me."

"Oh really?" Fitz snarled, grabbing me by the arm. I shoved him away and kicked him in the shin. "Ow! Bitch!" He yelled, yanking at my hair. Suddenly, we both spotted a teacher walking down the hallway. We quickly let go of each other. Fitz leaned towards me, "This isn't over, bitch."

"Heard that one before." I chortled.

All Fitz did was just flinch towards me acting like he was gonna hit me, and then walked away. How brave of him….not. I saw him walk down the hall near my locker, where Clare and Eli were standing. It looked like Eli was gonna kiss Clare again, when Eli slammed his hand up against the locker, startling them. Next thing I knew, Fitz had Eli in a headlock, with Clare helplessly watching the scene. Right before Fitz strangled Eli to death, the same teacher that walked down the hall two minutes ago walked back down the other way. Fitz quickly let go of Eli. After I saw him walk away, Eli and Clare began talking, and I wished I could hear what they were saying. It had been over an hour and Eli still hadn't answered my question: Are they official? I walked closer to them, but not too close because I didn't wanna look like I was spying on them. I pretended that I was reading something on the bulletin board, while desperately straining my ears to try and hear what they were saying. I peeked out of the corner of my eye to see what they were doing now, and I managed to hear Eli's last sentence, "Twist my rubber arm….girlfriend." He spun Clare around and wrapped his arm around her and Clare put her arm around his slender waist. As they walked passed me, Eli smirked at me and nodded. That was twin telepathy for "Yes, Jillian, were official now. Now shut up."


	10. Chapter 10

_**This chapter is dedicated to "Billy Madison", one of the most hilarious movies evaaa! :D Sry it took so long to post…..stupid English research paper. :P You'll c y it's dedicated to "Billy Madison" in the story. LOL!**_

**Eli's POV**

"I have to go to history class now." I told Clare.

"Oh, what will I do without you for an entire hour?" Clare said in a fake dramatic tone. I smirked and quickly pecked her on the lips before entering Mr. Perino's history class. Jillian snuck up behind me and poked me in the ribcage.

"Eli and Clare, sittin' in a tree," she sang, "K-I-S….ummm…" she strained herself, trying to think.

Uh oh, Jillian thinking…

"Wait! Don't tell me!" she thought some more.

_Kissing, _she whispered to herself, _kissing….k-isss-innng….._

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Um, J-Jill…don't hurt yourself."

Mr. Perino stood up at his desk, in front of the class, "Ok, first things first. I want you all to hand in your current events assignments that you had to do last night." Everybody walked up to his desk to hand in their papers.

"Um, Goldsworthy….." he called out. I turned around. "Sorry, _Miss_ Goldsworthy."

"Yeah, what's up?" Jillian walked over to his desk.

"Jillian, this is _not_ the current events assignment." Mr. Perino said holding up a newspaper, "This is just today's paper with your name written on it…in crayon."

"Hey, you can't get any more current than today's newspaper." She defended with a giggle. Mr. Perino gave her a dirty look, which Jillian picked up on.

"I mean…..I guess I'll have it in after break?"

"That would be a good idea, Miss Goldsworthy." He then faced the class again, "Ok, everyone, sit down please!" When everyone was in their seats, Mr. Perino began to pass out test booklets.

"Alright, these are your test booklets. You're gonna read the questions in the booklets and you're gonna put your answers on the scan-tron, which will be coming around." He explained, "Now I want all of you to open your booklets to page 69….."

"69!" Jillian cackled, with the rest of the class laughing with her, including me. Bianca, who was sitting a few rows behind Jillian, rolled her eyes, obviously not amused.

**Bianca's POV**

"Everybody quiet down!" Mr. Perino ordered. He looked over at the new chick, Jillian, "Ok, Miss Goldsworthy, since _you _have everyone's attention, why don't you read the test instructions at the top of the page."

Jillian sighed, then squinted down at the page, and began to read the instructions.

"T-T-T-T-Th-Th-Th-Th-The…..The….." she struggled to read the words on the page, "t-t-t-t-t-t-te-te-te-te-te...test…..test…" She squinted really hard at the page, "constitutes…."

"_Consists_." Mr. Perino corrected her.

She _had _to be kidding me. _This_ was the girl that Owen wouldn't shut up about all day? _THIS _was the girl that pwned Fitzy?

_What an idiot! _I thought, _she can barely read on a 1__st__ grade level!_

I scrunched up my eyes and watched as she continued to "read". I nodded my head along with the words that slowly forced themselves out of her mouth. I swear I could almost see the words struggling their way out.

"o-of….o-o-o-one-one h-h-h-h-h-hun-hun-hun…"

I couldn't stand to listen to this anymore. "T-T-T-T-Today, Ke$ha!" I mocked. I got lots of laughs, but still not quite as many as Jillian's "69" outburst, which kinda made me wanna scream. I just hated how all the guys always went crazy over these ditzy little blonde girls, or in this case, a light-brunette girl. A girl like her could say just about anything, and in about two seconds, everyone would be fawning over her. God, it just made me so mad!

Jillian turned around and glared at me, as did her twin brother, Dr. Doom.

"That was a very nice try, Jillian." Mr. Perino then looked at me, "Miss DeSousa, you sound real confident. Why don't _you_ read the rest of the instructions?"

I gave Mr. Perino a dirty look, but tried not to make it _too _noticeable. I didn't need another detention. I sighed and began to read.

"The test will consist of one-hundred questions. You must use a number two pencil and….."

Jillian started laughing, "We're gonna have to use those shit pencils again, people! LOL!"

The entire class burst out into laughter.

"Hahaha! Yeah! Number 2!" Owen giggled from behind me. I turned around and shot him a dirty glance. He just shrugged back at me.

It was official.

Jillian had only been at this school for, like, three or four days or so, and her dumbness has already spread like a disease. And FYI, only a complete airhead would actually _say_ "lol".

"Alright! Alright! Calm down!" Mr. Perino demanded, "Let's just take the test now.  
Does everyone have a test booklet and a scan-tron?"

**Eli's POV**

When the class was finally settled, we began our exams.

Let's just put it this way: you didn't have to be Jillian to stare blankly at the page and think, "Duuuhhhh?"

This was about ten times as hard as the French exam I took a few hours ago. I looked over at the clock on the wall.

Two minutes into the exam. One hour and fifty-eight more minutes to go.

I shook my head and looked back down at my paper. I answered a few questions, until I got stuck on one. Next thing I knew, I was staring out the window dreaming about Clare. I couldn't get enough time with her. She was like my addiction.

_Snap out of it! _I told myself. Damn, sometimes I was easier to distract than Jillian.

*Flashback*

"_Eli!" Jillian whined, "I'm bored!"_

_Jillian lay on the den floor, staring up at the ceiling._

_I looked up from my comic book, "Well, find a way to entertain yourself."_

_Jillian pouted, "I can't!"_

"_Find something to do!" I grumbled._

"_What the hell am I supposed to do?"_

_I rolled my eyes. Then I pulled a tiny flashlight out of my pocket and shined it at the wall._

_Jillian gasped and pointed at the round bit of light on the wall, "There it is again! What IS that?"_

_I moved the light around really quickly and watched her chase it around the room._

*End of flashback*

I somehow managed to make it through the two hour exam alive. I handed in my test and walked out if the classroom.

"I'm going home." Jillian announced, lightly brushing past me as she swiftly walked out the door.

"Whatever." I replied, not really caring what Jillian was doing at the moment. All I cared about now was spending the rest of today and later tonight with my beautiful Clare. It felt good that I could now call her "my Clare", even if it's just inside my head. As I approached the lockers, I saw Adam and Clare sitting up against the lockers talking. Jillian was unloading the contents of her locker into her pink tote bag.

"I'll tell him as soon as he gets out of his history exam." I overheard Clare saying to Adam, "I'm doing this for him. He'll understand."

"And ignore the fact that the girl he likes is going to Vegas Night with his nemesis?" Adam chuckled, "Yeah, sounds just like him."

"Ok, please tell me an ostrich started World War One." I remarked walking up to the two of them. "Spit it out, Edwards."

Jillian whipped around with wide eyes, "An _ostrich_ started World War One? Damnit, on the test, I said that a flamingo started it! AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A FLAMINGO IS! Shit!" she closed her locker and ran out the double doors.

"Um, yeah, a flamingo definitely did not start World War One…." She stuttered standing up. I could tell she was trying really hard to change the subject, "And well, many say that the-the revenge in acted by the League of Nations on Germany post War was responsible for the outbreak of World War Two. I'd….um…..maybe suggest tutoring for-for Jillian, because that is some really serious stuff that you need to know for…..college, and…other places." She concluded with a nervous smile.

I just stared at her, really confused, "What is she talking about?"

Adam stood up, "Clare is going to Vegas Night with Fitz."

"Adam!"

"It's better to just rip the bandage off." He smirked, before walking away.

"Huh," I looked at Clare who was trying not to make eye contact with me, "I'm waiting for the punch line."

"Fitz promised he'd leave you alone if I go to Vegas Night with him."

"And you said _yes_?"

"I want this stupid feud to be over with and if I go with him tonight I think I can make that happen." Clare looked at me innocently.

"I suppose crazier things have happened." I sighed.

"So you're not mad?"

"Just a little bit."

She smiled at me, "Good. I have an hour before I meet Alli. Coffee?"

"Rain check?" I offered. I needed to get home and make sure Jillian didn't hurt herself trying to put on heels again.

"Sure."

I smirked at Clare before turning around and walking towards the doors.

When I turned the corner, I spotted Fitz outside talking with his buddies. Call me paranoid, but I could have sworn I heard Clare's name being mentioned. Then two of Fitz's buddies fist-pumped him. I grimaced as I darted through the glass doors.

"You're a big man, Fitzy!" I got up in his face, "Using Clare to get back at me?"

"Girl came to me, man." He smirked, "I guess she's looking for a boyfriend that wears less eye make-up than she does."

"You hurt her-"

"And you'll what, tough guy? Send your deranged slut sister after me?" His friends started laughing.

I brought my face closer to his and gritted my teeth, "Don't EVER talk that way about my sister again! Or I'll….." Or what? He was right. What was I gonna do to him?

Fitz smiled, "That's what I thought." He began to walk away, but then turned around one last time, "But don't you worry. When we have sex, I'll be gentle." His friends high-fived him as they walked off. I stood there against the railing. I had to find some way to get back at that jerk….

**We'll be right back to Degrassi after this commercial break!**

***Eli and Adam are sitting on a ski lift***

**ADAM: Hey Eli, do you mind if I ask your sister out?**

***begins to text Jillian on his phone***

**ELI: *smirks* Whatever, man, go for it. But I don't think she'd go for you-**

***ping***

**ADAM: *smiles* She says she'd love to!**

***ping***

**ADAM: She can't wait! **

***ping***

**ADAM: She's wanted me to ask her out ever since she got to Degrassi! *playfully nudges Eli's shoulder***

***ping***

**ADAM: Oh! And she just sent me this video.**

**JILLIAN: *on phone* Heyy Adam! Can't wait to see you tonight…..**

**ELI: Can I see that?**

**ADAM: Yeah ok…. *hands Eli his phone***

**ELI: *chucks it off ski lift***

**IN THE NETWORK, SPARKS FLY FASTER WITH AT&T!**

**(I do not own AT&T, or this commercial. I just replaced the characters with Eli, Adam, and Jillian…but I own Jillian! :P hahahahha!)**

**We're back to Degrassi! :P Hahahhahaha!**

Jillian had beaten me home, and her car was once again parked horizontally in the drive way, making my way in impossible. I sighed as I once again parked Morty on the street. However, I did not have any room right now to be mad at Jillian, because I was already fuming over what Fitz did.

_But don't you worry. When we have sex, I'll be gentle._

That disgusting phrase repeated itself in my head over and over again, as I stormed inside the house and up the stairs. I went to my room door and unlocked the lock on my door. I threw the lock down the hall and I trudged into my room, throwing my bag on my bed. I heard Jillian in her room. She was already getting ready for Vegas Night, which she will luckily have a date to. I sighed and walked down the hall to Jillian's room. I pushed open the door and walked inside, regardless of the fact that Jillian was standing there, wearing nothing but her lacey black bra and panties.

"Eli!" she shrieked, covering herself up with her hands. I simply just smirked and plopped myself down on her bed. She groaned, "You know, there's this new thing. It's called KNOCKING!"

"Whatever…." I sighed and threw my head back on her fluffy pink pillow.

"What are _you_ so mopey about?" Jillian probed, wrapping a blanket around herself.

I groaned, "Clare is going to Vegas Night with Fitz."

"Wait…..what?"

"He threatened Clare that he would hurt me if she didn't go with him. So….she's going with him."

Jillian had a disgusted look on her face, "And you _let_ her go with him?"

"It's only one night. I won't mean anything." I both attempted to reassure Jillian and myself, "Then after this, maybe Clare and I can go on a real date." I shook my head, "But I'm just so mad at Fitz! He's going with Clare tonight…..and there's nothing I can do about it."

Jillian raised an eyebrow suggestively, "Maybe there _is_ something you can do."

I sat up, "Keep talking….."

"Wait…" Jillian hopped over the side of the bed and over to her drawer. She opened it and fumbled through it, until she came across a tiny white bottle. "Ah ha! Here it is!" She closed the drawer and sat on the bed next to me.

"This is ipecac." She rolled the tiny bottle between her delicate little fingers, "It makes you throw up."

"Where did you get that?"

"Remember when I went through that bulimic phase in middle school?" She explained. Who could forget? I remembered when mom and dad got a call from Chives one night, saying that they were concerned about Jillian and that they thought that she might be trying to make herself throw up. I remember them having to drive out to her school to speak with the school psychologist about dealing with the problem. When Jillian would come home to visit on holidays, we would all eat dinner together. Jillian would excuse herself to the bathroom and she would stay in there for a really long time. I would then excuse myself and walk up to the bathroom door. I would press my ear against the door and hear Jillian barfing.

"Oh yeah, I remember."

"This is what I used to use to make myself throw up." She told me. "The finger in the back of the throat thing never worked, since I don't have a sensitive gag-reflex. But in a way, that's been a good thing too…." She smirked.

"Ok, gross." She rolled her eyes. "So what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Give this to Clare," she said dropping it in my hand, "and tell her to slip it into Fitz's drink when he isn't looking."

I stared at her in disbelief, "You want me to _poison _Fitz?"

"Eli, he deserves it! He threatened Clare so she would go with him to the dance! That's like…..date rape, sorta."

I shook my head, handing the bottle back to her, "This is not a good idea, Jill."

"Fitz is a jerk!" she protested, "And we do not let jerks get away with…being jerks." I sighed, staring at the bottle in her hands, contemplating what to do.

"Come on," she urged, "he has it coming anyway. We might as well be the ones to give it to him."

"Jillian, I can't-"

"He hurt you! He hurt Adam, he tried to hurt me, and tonight he's probably gonna try to hurt Clare. And you know that deep down you really wanna do this." She gave me a sly smile on the last sentence. "He's only getting what he deserves. Come on, Eli. **Do it**.

Aside from the horrific thought of Fitz hurting my precious Clare, it was something about the last two words that Jillian said that really pushed me over the edge. Maybe it was the tone. Maybe it was the forcefulness. Either way, the next thing I knew, I was reaching out for the little bottle of ipecac, which Jillian plopped in my hand.

"I'll be back ASAP." I said grabbing my keys to Morty from my pocket.

I got into Morty and drove over to Alli's house, where Clare was getting ready with Jenna and Alli. I walked up to the door and rang the bell. Jenna opened the door. She was wearing a blue dress with a huge feather boa, that I was guessing that she wore to try to conceal her baby bump. Needless to say, she looked a bit like Mother Goose.

"And….speak of the devil." She stated, giving me a surprised look.

_So, they had been talking about me. *mental smirk*_

I stepped in and saw Clare sitting at a vanity. She had a big red rose sticking out of her auburn curls and she wore a knee-length polka-dot dress with black leggings and ballet flats. I could see that she was trying to cover up as much as possible, trying to get the message across to Fitz that nothing was gonna happen between them. It made me a little bit more relieved, knowing that she was being cautious around Fitz.

"Hey Clare, can I talk to you outside?" I hid the tiny bottle behind my back.

"Uh, yeah." She got up and looked over at Alli and Jenna, "Be right back."

I took her outside in front of Morty and held up the bottle.

"It's ipecac." I explained, "It makes people barf."

Clare gave me a shocked look, "Where did you get that?"

"Long story. Anyway, I want you to slip this into Fitz's drink tonight."

Clare crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "What happened to being the bigger man?"

I shook my head, "I can't…not anymore."

Clare scrutinized the bottle, "And…Jillian wouldn't have anything to do with this, right?"

"Why do you ask?"

Clare took the bottle and turned it over in my hand, revealing big black letters that said "JYLIUN" across the bottom of it.

I rolled my eyes, "Ok, so Jillian gave me the bottle of ipecac. What difference does it make?"

"You're following directions from a girl who can't even spell her own name right."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "What are you trying to say…..that my sister is some airheaded screw-up?"

"Sometimes." Clare replied bluntly.

My jaw dropped slightly and I glared at her. Clare bit her lip, "Ok, I didn't mean it like that. But after what I've been hearing about what happened between Fitz and Jillian yesterday…Eli, Fitz could have really hurt Jillian, or Jillian could have hurt Fitz a lot worse and gotten in big trouble. I know she's your sister and all but…"

"Clare, Fitz is a bad guy." I interrupted. Then I sighed, "He wants to have sex with you."

"Sure, so the appropriate response would be to poison him!" She scoffed.

"I told you! The only way to handle a bully is to keep him scared!"

"And who taught you that, Jillian?" she said sarcastically.

"Who's side are you on?"

She narrowed her eyes, "I'm not sure…but I know it's not the side that poisons people." With that she crossed her arms and walked back inside Alli's house. I angrily flung open the door to Morty and threw myself down into the seat, slamming the door behind me. I couldn't believe that Clare was actually siding with Fitz. I was starting to wonder if she forgot all the things he did to me and Adam. He broke my car, he almost beat up Adam, and he slapped my sister across the face! And I don't think she remembers that the only reason she's going with Fitz is because he threatened to hurt me!

I fumed the whole way home. I parked Morty outside my house and slammed the door shut. I stomped up the steps to my porch and stormed inside, flinging the door shut behind me. Jillian heard me come in and rushed to the top of the stairs.

"Eli? Is that you?" I walked up the stairs. "Oh, good, I thought you were John. I told him not to come until 6:30 because I'm sooo not gonna be ready until then. "

I bit my lip in fury.

"Are you ok, Eli?"

I pounded my fist against the wall, "Clare is so naïve! She's angrier at me for trying to poison Fitz, than at Fitz for…being an asshole!"

"Well then," she said taking the ipecac in her hand that wasn't holding a curling iron to her head, "I guess it's up to us."

I nodded, looking at her, and then my jaw dropped when I saw what she was wearing. She had on that tight little shiny black dress, which looked like it was made out of garbage bag material. My eyes widened as I saw how little it covered. The hem of her dress ended right at the top of her thigh, where it tightly clung. The top of her dress was down so low, that I could see her full cleavage.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "What?"

"Please tell me that's just a slip you're wearing."

Jillian laughed, "No, this is the dress I'm wearing to Vegas Night. Why?"

I just stood there and stared at her.

"Ok, can you stop staring at me like that? It's creeping me out."

"J-Jill, you're gonna get in trouble for that dress. You look like a-"

Jillian gave me a threatening glare.

"Never mind."

Jillian and I spent another hour getting ready. I quickly showered, combed my hair, dried it, and then threw on my lucky red suit with a pair of black skinny jeans. I sprayed some cologne on and made sure I had my cell phone and my keys. Jillian finally finished doing her hair and was standing at the bathroom mirror adding the finishing touches to her makeup. She had a swipe of glitter on each cheek and a lot on her eyes and a little bit in her hair. She wore her black, stiletto booties, with the silver chains hanging from them. She also had on thin, silver hoop earrings.

"Hey Jillian, the whore house just called. They want their outfit back." I smirked as I pulled my eyeliner pencil out from the tiny drawer under the sink and carefully began to rim it around my eyes.

Jillian finished putting on her dark red lipstick and smacked her lips together. She looked over at me while spraying on some perfume, "I've been wearing this dress since 8th grade."

"When it _fit_ you." I pointed out. Jillian looked at me a bit offended.

"Not like _that_! You're still thin, but you're _taller _now. Ergo, the dress is _shorter_. Much….much shorter."

"Ok, so who's fat? Me or this ergo person?"

When she said that, I could have sworn I heard the _air-_go out of her head. I shook my head, "N-Never mind."

Jillian picked up a black ribbon choker, with a scarlet "J" hanging from it, off of the counter.

"Help me put this on?" she asked.

"Uh, sure." I mumbled taking the necklace from her. I turned her around, moving her hair away from her shoulder, and placed the choker around her neck, snapping it closed in the back.

"There, all done."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Jillian quickly fixed her hair and checked to see that her makeup was perfect.

"Is that John?"

"No, it's the pizza guy." Jillian said sarcastically, "Yes! It's John!" She turned to me, "How do I look?"

"Cheap." I replied with a smirk.

"Whateves." Before she ran out of the bathroom, she turned to face me once more, "And by the way, easy on the liner. You're looking a _bit _trampy."

"You're the one to talk!"

Jillian ran down stairs to answer the door.

I peeked over the side of the stairs as she opened the door.

"J-babe!" said a familiar blond boy, taking her in his arms.

"Heyy John!"

John pulled away to look at Jillian, "Wow, you look great."

"Thanks! You too." She said ruffling his hair.

"Where's Eli?"

"He's still upstairs getting ready."

I walked downstairs, "Hey John."

"Eli! Hey dude! Pound it!" he offered me his fist. I unenthusiastically bumped it with mine. John wore skinny, black faded jeans with a dark blue button down shirt that had the sleeves rolled up, and a thin, black tie that hung from his neck.

"So, you guys ready to go?" I asked opening the door.

"Um, actually mayn, I gotta piss."

"Yeah, and I wanna grab a drink before we go." Jillian added, "You can go ahead and we'll follow you in our car."

"Alright, see you guys there." I walked out on the porch and held my keys in the air. I pressed the unlock button and Morty's lights blinked.

"Whoah! Sweet ride, dude!" John commented.

"Thanks," I said, "Morty is fun to drive."

"Whoah, dude, you named your car?"

I chuckled, "Yeah."

Everyone always asked that same question. Was it so weird to name your car? I always thought that calling it Morty would be a lot more fun than just referring to it as the hearse. I certainly know it's a lot easier for Jillian to catch on to.

"_This is Eli." _She said one time, introducing me to one of her friends, "_He drives a horse."_

"_Actually, Jillian, it's called a hearse." I smirked._

"_Ah, got it!" she said giving me a thumbs up._

_(Two days later)_

"_Hey, Eli, what does your horse eat?"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Again, Jillian, it's a HEARSE, not a HORSE."_

"_Oh, ok!"_

_(Two days later)_

"_Eli, I'm just wondering," she said holding up a carrot, "if I feed this carrot to your horse, will it bite me?"_

"_It will not bite you, Jillian," I said, trying to hide the annoyed tone in my voice, "and it doesn't eat carrots, BECAUSE IT'S A CAR!"_

_Jillian raised an eyebrow at me, "They why do they call it a horse?"_

_I smacked my forehead with my hand and shook my head._

John grinned, "That's a totally awesome name!" He then took a closer look at Morty, "Oh, do you drive one of those horse things?"

"I _guess_." I said through gritted teeth.

I walked out to Morty and hopped inside. Before I left, I made sure I had everything.

_Car keys, cellphone, money…_

I slowly reached into my jeans pocket and pulled out a tiny white bottle.

_And of course…this._

I drove off and headed towards the school. This was going to be a night that none of us would ever forget.

_**Heyy guys! So what do you think? Do you like it so far? What do you think of John? Any other suggestions? Plz Plz Plz review! :D**_

_**Also, I realized that I never added a disclaimer to this story! I do not own Degrassi, or Eli (sadly) or Adam, Clare, Fitz, Bianca, etc. I DO own Jillian, John, and "Chives". :P**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**This is where the shit hits the fan! :D lol! Enjoyyyyy!**_

**Eli's POV**

I pulled into the school parking lot. The entire front of the school was lit up to look like a casino. There were flashing lights everywhere and people headed inside, all dressed up. I parked Morty in my usual spot and stepped out, just in time to see Mrs. Bhandari pulling into the school. Alli, Jenna, and Clare stepped out of her car and waved goodbye as she took off.

"Hello Clare." I said casually.

"Hi Eli." She replied with the same tone.

"So, waiting for Fitz, I guess….huh?"

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't hide the hurt expression on my face. There was an awkward silence between us.

"I should probably go inside." She mumbled. Right before she went inside, her attention turned to something by the entrance of the school parking lot. Next, thing I knew, _everyone's _attention was on the school parking lot entrance, when an oh-so-familiar silver convertible swerved its way into the school lot, crashing into a pile of garbage cans. When Jillian opened the door, I couldn't help but notice a few beer cans falling out onto the pavement.

"Heyyyy! I'm on vacation!" She slurred, stumbling out of the car, "Who's ready to party?"

John stepped out of the passenger's seat, took Jillian by the arm, and walked over to me, "Come on, mayn, let's all walk in together!"

I groaned, "Jillian Hannah Goldsworthy, for the love of god, please don't tell me you've been drinking!"

"I only had a little…" she protested, "…six pack."

I looked over at John. He put his hands up in defense, "Dude, I tried to stop her, but she's a crazy chick! But, hey, we got here ok, so it's all good mayn!"

"Whatever," I said taking Jillian's other hand, "let's just go in and have a good time." The three of us walked into the building, where the gym was. We lined up in front of Holly J. to get signed in. "Eli Goldsworthy." I told her.

"As if I don't know you, Goth-boy." Holly J. giggled, "And you're the new girl, Jillian." She said pointing her pen at her.

"That's me!" she replied, bursting out into a fit of laughter. Holly J. furrowed her eyebrows at her, and then looked over at me.

"Has she been drinking?" She whispered.

I just sighed in response.

"To be perfectly honest, you guys, I actually had a few as well…." John stated, with a hint of slurring in his voice too.

Holly J. rolled her eyes, "Just…..get them inside….quickly, before a teacher sees."

I took both of them by the small of their backs and lead them inside. John slung his arm around Jillian. "So…." John slurred, "let's go see what kind of punch they have here."

"Oookay…" she droned. John and Jillian ventured off, hand in hand, while I looked around for Adam. I saw him over at the craps table, with his arm around Drew, who looked really upset.

"Hey, Adam!" I called over the music, rushing towards him.

Adam looked up, "Oh hey, Eli."

"Hi Eli…." Drew groaned.

"Drew, what's wrong?"

"He and Alli had a bit of a tiff." Adam explained.

Drew shook his head, "I should have never went into the boiler room with that…..raging slut."

I smirked, "Oh, don't get me started on raging sluts…."

Adam gave me a questioning look, "You wouldn't be talking about…..Clare, would you?"

"No, no, my sister! Did you _see_ what she was wearing? I swear that dress she's wearing would make a better shirt."

"Really?" Adam wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and then excitedly began looking around, "Where is she?"

"I don't know…..she and John disappeared somewhere."

Adam's face got a little pouty, "Who's John?"

"Some kid from her old school." I smirked, "Don't worry, Adam, they're not serious."

"Good." he laughed.

"As a matter of fact, I rather she had gone with you than that bimbo, skater-boy. I think she'd be a little safer, if you know what I mean."

"Hey," Adam defended, "I can be dangerous and manly, even if I _do_ have a girl's body."

Then, we heard a different voice, "She's probably too stupid to tell the difference anyway."

I looked up, only to see Fitz standing there with his buddies.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"I was just wondering where little Clare-bear went?" he smirked, "We kinda had…..plans, you know like….." then he stuck up his two fingers and put his tongue between them. His buddies hollered with laugher and high-fived him.

I sprung up from my seat, "Don't you freaking touch her, Fitz! I swear to god I'll….."

"Heyy dude!" John interrupted running up behind me with Jillian on his arm.

"Ugh, stupid non-alcoholic punch." Jillian groaned. "O...M...G! So I just had like this idea, you know like in my head, and…."

"'I just like had this idea, like you know in my head!'" Fitz mocked in a valley girl voice. He started laughing along with his buddies, who in a few seconds proved to be more interested in _checking _her out than mocking her out.

"Hey new girl," one of the guys said, "that's a nice dress. Do you think I can talk you out of it?"

"Yeah," started another guy, "because it would look a lot better in a crumpled heap on my bedroom floor." Now I was really pissed off. Fitz thinks he can just use my girlfriend to get back at me, and then bring his buddies over here to verbally sexually harass my sister.

"You know where your body would look better?" I growled, my blood boiling, "Dead, in the back of my hearse!"

Suddenly, Owen came out of the crowd, "Yeah, and your _sister's_ body would look better under mine!"

I leaped at Owen, grabbing him and kicking him in the crotch. Owen slumped to the ground in pain and then looked up at me with glaring daggers for eyes, "Oh, you should NOT have done that, emo freak!" Owen slowly got up and the two of us went at each other again. Suddenly, I felt one strong arm around me and then another more delicate arm. John and Jillian pulled me away at the same time Owens friends pulled him away.

"Dude, don't let them get to you." John said patting my shoulder.

"Well," Fitz smirked looking down at his watch, "I better get going. I wouldn't wanna keep my _lady_ waiting." He pulled a corsage out of his pocket and walked away with his friends.

Owen turned to Jillian once more, "You know….if you get bored at all tonight, I'll be waiting by the boiler room."

"Beat it, Bluto!" I growled getting in between him and Jillian. He glared at me before turning around and walking away.

**Clare's POV**

After looking around for a bit, I finally saw Fitz standing by the lockers. He held a rather lovely corsage and he actually looked kinda nice. That didn't change the fact that I wanted so much to be with Eli right now, but I was doing this for his safety….

"Is that corsage for me?" I smiled walking up to him.

He looked up at me, then shyly back down at the floor. "My…..mom made me bring it."

"I like it," I grinned, taking it from him, "but….I'm not gonna have sex with you."

"Whoah…." His face scrunched up in shock and confusion, "where did that come from?"

"I know what you told Eli."

"Clare," he sighed, "in theory all guys wanna hook up with a cute girl like you. It's like Physics."

"Biology." I corrected him.

"Whatever…I wouldn't try anything on you….." he raised an eyebrow to me, "unless you want me to."

"In theory, not a chance." I smirked.

Fitz chuckled, "Betcha Eli overreacted."

"Kinda." I giggled.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he sent his bubble-headed sister over here to beat me up again." He shrugged pointing to the bruise under his eye. I could tell that he had covered it up with makeup or something because I couldn't see it that well. However it still looked pretty bad, even with the makeup. "I swear, that chick has a serious bug up her…"

"I-I know." I interrupted, "I'm guessing Jillian can be quite a handful, and I doubt that Eli wanted Jillian to be fighting with you."

"Sure he didn't," he groaned, "until she kicked my ass." I reached out and lightly brushed the bruise with the tips of my fingers.

"That doesn't look good." I sighed, "Does it hurt?"

"A little bit," he said wincing, "and she really did a number on my…._nards_." He shook his head, "As you can imagine, it was pretty humiliating." Believe it or not, I actually began to feel bad for Fitz and the more I talked to him, the more I started to think that maybe Fitz wasn't such a bad guy after all. He really wasn't the monster that Eli thought he was and I thought that if Eli gave him a chance, they could become friends.

"Wouldn't it just be easier if you two just got along?" I offered.

"One would think….." he sighed, "but the last time I tried to end this feud your little boyfriend got me arrested."

"Would an apology still work to end this feud?"

"Sure….but good luck getting it." I couldn't believe it…..Fitz actually wanted to end the feud. The only problem was that Eli was way too stubborn to just bury the hatchet and make up with him. But I was determined to end this silly fight.

**Eli's POV**

I raised an eyebrow to Jillian, "Why did you punch that guy over at the Blackjack table?"

"Well, he told me to hit him." She explained, "Why the hell did he get so pissed?" I shook my head and turned back to my game.

"Dude….." John droned, "I'm bored. Wanna go get some more _punch_, Jill-bear?"

"Ooook!"

The two of them walked off as I continued to play. I was preoccupied on winning that flat screen TV. I thought about how I could put it in my room…that is after moving around a lot of things. Plus it would be fun to rub in Jillian's face. A while passed and John and Jillian still weren't back. I turned around to see if I could see them anywhere. Instead, I saw Clare right behind me. I rolled my eyes, "Having fun on your date, Judas? I bet Fitzy's a real dreamy kisser."

"You can't be mad at me for not slipping ipecac into Fitz's drink."

"Can I be mad that you're with him?"

"He threatened to hurt you." Clare whined, "What was I supposed to do?"

"Let me handle it!"

"Because _that_ was working so well!" she said sarcastically. "Fitz isn't the monster you think he is. He's willing to bury the hatchet. He just wants one thing..."

I sighed, "You're gonna sleep with him?"

"No!" Clare yelled, "_You're_ gonna apologize."

"For what?" I chortled. If anything _he _was the one that should have been apologizing to me.

"Anything he wants." Clare pleaded, "Please, Eli."

"Fine." I sighed.

"Really?" Clare's face lit up, "You'll apologize?"

"I won't mean it." I smirked.

"As long as you sell it. I'm gonna go get him." She smiled, lightly touching my arm before walking away.

Suddenly, I saw Jillian stumble up next to me, holding two cups, "Heyyy! What goes on bro?"

I rolled my eyes, "Fitzy boy wants an apology...I guess one fake apology won't hurt...for Clare."

"Oh….that's good." Jillian said innocently.

"Really?" I said, cocking my head to the side.

"Yeah, because we _are_ sorry...about his humiliation." She reached into my pocket and pulled out the bottle of ipecac. "It's time." she smirked holding the tiny bottle between her dainty little fingers. She took the cap off of the ipecac bottle and poured out the contents into one of the cups that she was holding. "Here," she said handing both of the cups to me, "give the poisoned one to Fitz when he gets here...after you 'apologize' of course."

I smirked taking the cups, making sure I kept track of the poisoned drink so I give the right one to Fitz. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. Clare knows about me trying to poison Fitz...if she sees me trying to do it, she'll interfere. Unless...

"Jillian, wait! We have to make sure that Fitz gets the cup _without _the poison."

Jillian furrowed her eyebrows, "Um...you're gonna poison _yourself_?"

"No! Don't you get it? Clare knows that I'm trying to poison Fitz, so I'm gonna use reverse psychology by giving the non-poisonous drink to Fitz, thus setting off Clare's intellect to make us switch the cups, so then Fitz will have the poisoned drink, even though Clare thinks he won't. This might even put the blame on Clare, teaching her a lesson not to interfere when I am in the middle of an altercation."

Jillian narrowed her eyes and cocked her head to the side, "Huh?"

I rolled my eyes. _Oh yeah, I forgot I was talking to a retard. _"Clare switches cups…because Clare think that poison is in Fitz's cup…..but poison is really in Eli's cup."

"Ok…." Jillian said, slowly nodding her head.

"So when Clare switches cups…Fitz's cup has poison…and Eli's cup no has poison! Right?"

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Jillian beamed, "Wow, that's one smarticle plan!"

"Yeah….."

"Ok," Clare said walking over with Fitz on her arm, "all set for the apology."

"You know, in some places this would be considered blackmail."

Clare crossed her arms, "Eli….stop procrastinating."

"Yeah, Eli," Fitz added, "do what the lady says."

I looked at Fitz who looked back at me with that 'I'm waiting' look. Quite frankly, I had no idea why I was doing this. I had nothing to apologize for. Ok, so I tricked him into getting arrested and blamed him for the stink bomb. But that was only after he broke my car, picked on Adam, and slapped my sister! But it was all good, because after I give him his little apology, that's when the fun would begin.

"Fine….I'm sorry…..for _everything_." I submitted, rolling my eyes on 'everything'.

Fitz shook his head, "That's not gonna do. You said the words, but I didn't feel them."

He had to be kidding me. At this point, I was just about ready to rip his head off and put THAT on the front of my hearse instead. Luckily, Clare actually sided with ME this time.

She rolled her eyes, "Ok, enough! Fitz, you got your apology. Now, shake hands." I looked at Jillian who was standing behind me gave me a nod.

"Or….." I offered picking up the two drinks from the table, "we'll make a toast." I handed Fitz the glass, "To a cease-fire." Clare gave me a weird look as Fitz and I raised the cups to our lips. I looked back at her out of the corner of my eye and gave her a sly smile, confirming her mental accusation. Finally, she did exactly what I predicted she would.

"S-Stop!" She finally said. "Trade cups! It's….uh…..an ancient Roman custom." Fitz lowered his cup and looked at me.

"She's the boss." I stated. Fitz and I switched cups as Clare looked at me, surprised that I wasn't resisting. Little did she know that she just gave Fitz the poisoned drink. I looked at Fitz and raised my cup to him. "Lehium!"

Jillian leaned in over my shoulder and muttered, "Cheers, bitch."

Fitz lowered his cup and looked at Jillian, "Pardon?"

Jillian shook her head, "Oh…Oh nothing. Continue….."

Fitz and I exchanged a final glance before raising the drinks to our lips. I watched over the top of my cup as Fitz poured the poisoned liquid into his mouth. Clare looked at me with suspicion as I chugged down what she thought was the poison drink. I put my cup down on the table, as I watched Fitz with eager eyes. Nothing happening at first. Then, his eyes started darting around and his face turned pale white. Then, Jillian and I watched with pure victory as he bent over and spewed vomit all over the floor. The two of us were in a hysterical laughing fit as Fitz covered his mouth with his sleeve and ran over to the nearest trash can. Jillian offered me her fist and I pounded it with mine.

"What did you do?" Clare exclaimed.

I shrugged, "You're the one that made the switch."

"Oh, don't you _dare _try to put this on me!" Clare crossed her arms and gave both of us a dirty look. "I don't believe you guys!" Clare scowled. "Eli, whatever Fitz does to you, you deserve it!" she then stormed away after Fitz.

"Oooooh..." Jillian said sarcastically, "bitch...please!"

"Jillian," I sighed looking up at her, "maybe we did go too far this time, eh? I mean, Fitz deserves it, but getting back at him isn't worth losing Clare."

"EEEli..." Jillian stumbled over to me, "Y-You...need...to...chilax. Just..." I raised an eyebrow to her, waiting for her to finish her sentence. Instead she just stared off into space and stumbled forward.

"Jill..." I put an arm around her, "are you ok?" Jillian giggled in response.

"Jill?" She hung her head down and laughed harder. I grabbed her by the shoulders, "Jill?" I waved my hand in front of her face and watched as her eyes focused in all different directions.

"Oh my god, Jill! Have you been drinking since you got here?"

Jillian lifted her head up a little, "W-What seems to be the Eli, problem?"

"Sweet merciful crap." I muttered performing a face-palm. I wrapped my arm around Jillian's waist and dragged her over to where John was standing, "John! Dude listen, she's wasted. I need your help." John turned around to face me with a beer can to his lips. My eyes widened, "John! Are you serious? Everyone can see you, man!"

"Take a pill chill, duuude." he droned.

I crossed my arms, "You're gonna get busted! Now, give me that!" I grabbed the beer can from his hands. I watched as he stumbled over to Jillian and grabbed her hand.

"Hey...w-where do people hook up around here?"

Jillian smirked, "L-Let...me show...you." John slung his arm around her as the two of them sauntered off.

**Fitz's POV**

I pulled my head out of the trash can after puking my guts out. That emo freak went too far this time...putting shit in my drink. I wiped my mouth as I stormed down the hall way. I got to my locker and opened it and began to dig through the contents.

"Come on, where is it?" I growled to myself. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming down the hall towards me. _Oh shit, that's probably a teacher!_ I acted as natural as possible. To my relief, it was only Clare. She looked at me with a half concerned and half embarrassed look.

"There you are. Are you ok?"

"Yep." I sighed.

She shook her head, "I should have known that Eli would try to pull something like this. He's always trying to come off as this bad ass. Worst part is I fell for him. I guess that makes me….."

"A regular ass?" I offered.

"I was gonna say naive. I mean, it was his sister's idea in the first place, but..."

I snapped my head up to look at her, "Wait...this was all Jillian's idea." Although I strained to keep my voice to a mellow level, Clare could still tell that she had said too much.

"W-Well, I mean...you know Jillian...and Eli..."

"A bad ass AND a dumb ass." I laughed darkly. I should have known that this dunder head was behind all of this. She's humiliated me for the last time. I smirked as my eyes fell on what I had been looking for. I grabbed the knife off of the shelf, and I made sure little Clare saw me taking it out. Her eyes widened as she saw me take out the knife and she looked up at me. I gave her a vague look as I held out the knife, to make sure that she was picking up on what I was doing.

"W-Well," she weakly chimed with a fake smile plastered on her face, "I should...um…..I should probably get back there." I silently looked at her while holding the knife. "Uh...see you around." My eyes remained fixed on her, although I didn't say anything. "Ok…." She whispered before slowly walking out of the hall way through the doors.

I slammed the locker door and went on to look for Eli...or Jillian. I really could care less which one of them I found first. All I knew is that after this, neither of them would ever mess with me again. Suddenly, I heard giggling coming from further down the hall way. I ran down there and saw Jillian making out feverishly on the bench with that blond dude I saw with her earlier.

I smirked as I approached her holding the knife behind my back, "Well, well, well, little miss Goldsworthy..."

Both of them stopped making out and looked up at me with vague expressions.

I chuckled, "What would Eli have to say about this _bad_ behavior, you naughty girl?"

I was expecting some smart ass answer from Jillian but instead, the two of them just stared at me with these stupid half-dead looks.

Finally, blondie pointed at me, "H-Hey...I know...I know you...you...I saw you...I saw you...somewhere...in the hour ago..."

I raised an eyebrow to him.

"Joooooohhhhhnnnnnn..." Jillian slurred, "That's...t-that...that is...um..." Her voice trailed off and she hung her head down and began cackling.

I laughed shaking my head. They were both wasted. This was gonna be easier than I thought.

"I...um...I-I-I-I need to um...I need to...I...I gotta...go...make pee..." John stuttered, almost incomprehensibly.

"C-Come back...um...soon..." Jillian responded with just as little clarity. He quickly kissed her once more then heaved himself up from the bench, tripping over a beer can lying on the floor. I watched as he sauntered down the hall way, stumbling into the lockers more than once on the way. I smirked, amused by the display, as I turned to look at Jillian. She stared back at me with her large, midnight eyes.

"H-Hey...Heyyyy. W-Wait...wait-wait a minute...I don't...like you. G-Go away...r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-retard..." She hung her head in between her knees and began barking out laughs. She then slowly brought her head up and lazily rested it back against the wall, "Hey-Hey Fitz...w-wanna hear a joke..." Then she paused for a second, "W-What?"'

I quirked my eyebrows, "I didn't say anything."

"Ohhhhh...r-right...what?"

I was growing impatient. I didn't wanna play around. I was here to do one thing and one thing only...

"So Jillian," I clenched the knife behind my back, "your brother and I had a good laugh."

"I-I saw...I saw..." Jillian slurred, "You...you threw up. You're really ugly when your puking, you know that?"

I clenched my jaw, "Well…you're not gonna look too good when I'm done with you." With that I slowly pulled out the knife for her to see.

Jillian did not look the least bit alarmed when she saw the knife I was holding.

"Ooh...shiny..." she giggled pointing to it, "Hey...is it nauseous in here...o-or is it just me?"

"God damnit!" I shouted as I lost the last bit of patience I had in me, "You're coming with me!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bench. Jillian didn't cooperate and just slumped down on the ground.

"Nooo..." she whined, "I-I don't wanna get up...it's too tired tonight..."

"Get up, you little bitch!" I growled as I bent down and slung my arm around her neck. I yanked her up and held the knife to her neck, "I can't wait to see the look on Eli's face when he sees his precious little sister like this." I then proceeded to drag her down the hall way to go look for asshole number two.

"You know...you _are_ really ugly, y-you know that? Y-Your...your face could make a potato cry...I-I think that's what they s-s-say...I don't...I don't really know...but I know...that you're ugly...a-a-and...and...I don't like your face...it-it-it...it looks like a toilet." She babbled on as I escorted her down the hall way. Man for a girl as stupid as her, she sure talked a lot! Probably no one ever taught her how to keep her mouth shut...but I think it might just be genetic, if you know what I mean. Suddenly, I saw Sav Bhandari walking down the hall way towards us. I grabbed Jillian and ducked behind one of the lockers. "H-Hey Sav!" Jillian called to him, "Isn't Fitz ugly?"

"Jillian, shut up!" I muttered to her. Sav stopped and looked at us behind the lockers.

"Oh, um, hey there Jillian…and….Fitz."

I quickly pulled the knife away and hid it behind my back, still keeping my grip on Jillian, "Hey Bhandari." I tried my best to act as casual as possible. Sav's eyes darted from me to Jillian, giving us each quizzical looks.

"So...what are you up to?" I asked, as if I cared. I just wanted to draw attention away from the suspicious scene that was Jillian and I hiding behind the lockers.

"Well, Holly J. wants me to meet her in the theater..." he smiled suggestively, "I wonder what she has planned."

"Wow, that's cool." I said, trying to sound like I actually cared.

Sav's eyes wandered to my arm, which was around Jillian, to Jillian who had a stupid grin on her face. "Well, I see you and Jillian are...getting along. I thought you hated each other."

"Oh..." I realized that I had my arm around Jillian to stop her from running away, and Sav didn't know that Jillian was drunk. I struggled to come up with an answer, "um...yeah! Yeah, we...we made up. Right...Jill?"

Jillian giggled, "Y-You look...like a ferret...b-bitch."

I forced out a laugh and not so playfully punched Jillian in the shoulder, "Haha...oh Jillian! Always making jokes."

Sav raised an eyebrow to me, "Um...yeah. I'm gonna go now." I watched as Sav walked down the hall, until he was out of sight. I walked out from behind the lockers and grabbed Jillian. I pulled back out the knife and pointed it to her neck.

"I don't wanna hear...another freaking peep out of you! You understand?" Jillian slowly turned her head away from me. "Jillian?" She began to lean away from me and her legs wobbled under her. Damnit, I was just about ready to take that stupid "J" choker she was wearing and strangle her with it! "Hey!" I grabbed her chin and jerked her head towards me, "Look at me! I'm not gonna put up with your shit! I'll cut your throat! You better cooperate with me here!" I quickly began to pull her down the hall way. I had to do this before she friggen passed out in my arms. It was time to shut emo-boy up for good.

**Eli's POV**

I slowly walked down the hall way as I switched to a song I liked on my iPod. I needed to just relax from all this drama. I leaned up against the lockers as I listened to "Welcome to my life" by Simple Plan. I closed my eyes and just when I was starting to really zone out, the iPod speakers were ripped out of my ears. I opened my eyes and saw Clare looking at me with widened blue eyes.

"Come with me..." she said out of breath, "Fitz has a knife." I looked back at Clare, wondering if I had heard her right.

"This is where we run!" she grabbed my hand and desperately tried to pull me away, "Let's go!"

I shook my head, "I'm not gonna let that jerk scare me."

"Eli!" Clare cried, "He has a _knife_!"

"Aw, don't you two look cute!" Clare and I turned around only to see Fitz who was holding a knife at his side. His teeth glimmered in the darkness along with the knife that he was holding. Suddenly, I was wishing that I had listened to Clare when I had the chance. His other arm reached out behind the wall and dragged a brunette girl out from behind it. He pulled the girl to his chest and held the knife to her neck. My heart stood still when I realized who his victim was.

Jillian.

She slouched lazily from his arm with a facial expression that showed that she probably didn't even know what was going on. Fitz proceeded to drag Jillian down the hall towards us, until they were only a few feet away from us.

"You should go…." Clare said in a shaky voice.

"And let pretty boy here make time with my date?" he chuckled, slamming Jillian against the lockers.

"Please, Fitz," Clare pleaded, "don't do this."

"SHUT UP, BITCH!" Fitz barked at her. He turned back to Jillian, who he had pressed up against the lockers, and held the knife to her throat.

"Fitz," I growled, "don't touch her! I'm serious!"

Fitz turned to me and chuckled, "Oh don't worry, emo-boy. You're next." He then turned back to Jillian, "Not so tough now, Ke$ha! This is long over-do." Fitz's hand clenched around the knife, as Jillian leaned lazily up against the wall, barely conscious of the danger that she was now face-to-face with. "What's wrong, bimbo? Out of smart-ass comments?" My heart raced as I watched the scene. Everything I had tried to avoid was now playing out, worse than I could have ever imagined. Clare clenched my hand and stared at me with wide, horrified blue orbs.

"Fitz….please don't do this." I breathed, now terrified.

Fitz's hand slowly pulled back. Seeing my sister standing there defenseless and just inches away from the knife point made something inside of me click. At this point, I didn't care about getting back at Fitz or being the tougher guy or anything. All that I knew was that I couldn't let anything happen to Jillian.

"Someone's got to shut her up!" Fitz roared ruthlessly, lunging the knife towards her. Without even thinking, I found myself hurtling myself towards them. I got in front of Fitz and shoved Jillian out of the way, turning around just in time to see the knife coming at me. I yelped, grabbing my stomach as I heard Clare screaming out in fear. I stood there for a moment, shaking uncontrollably, and waiting for the pain to come.

_I just got stabbed…_

I slowly pulled my hands away, only to realize that the knife had not pierced me. My knees gave out, both out of relief and shock, as I slowly slumped to the ground. I looked up at the knife that was enlodged into the wall, trying to process everything that had just happened. Clare ran over to me with tears forming in her eyes, and she dropped to her knees next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I felt her hand and realized that she was shaking just as much as I was. Then it hit me. Fitz never meant to actually stab Jillian…or me. I sighed and rolled my head back, feeling like the world's biggest idiot.

"Don't worry," Fitz laughed, "you can bleach out urine stains." Then he yanked up Jillian from the floor, and threw her back down onto my lap.

"Hands up!" We all turned around to see a bunch of police men holding flashlights, "Nobody move!" Fitz slowly lifted his hands over his head and the police men grabbed him and shoved him up against the lockers. We silently watched as the men frisked him and then escorted him out of the hallway. Clare looked at me and shook her head. My hand trembled as I looked down at Jillian and placed my fingers under her chin. I titled her head up and stared into her lifeless, midnight blue eyes.

"Eli…." she breathed. I placed my hand over hers and looked from her to Clare. I hated myself. I messed with Fitz, just so Adam would get hurt and Clare would unwillingly get involved.

_But worst of all…. _I thought, brushing a strand of hair out of Jillian's face, _I almost caused another person that I love to get killed._

_**Omg! Soooo…..what do you think? I'm so very sorry that it took me so ling to finish this chapter! BUT THE GOOD NEWS IS THAT SCHOOL IS OVER! Yay! lol! One more chapter coming up after this!**_

_**Btw, check out my latest story "She Da Man". It's about Clare raping Eli! Yes, RAPING Eli! Need I say more…lol! ;D**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**This is the final chapter! This is the moment of truth! lol! Thank you so much for all the awesome comments! I love you guys! :D I was thinking of making a sequel...except I don't really know what I would put in it. Put your suggestions in the reviews! Remember, no promises on the sequel! I still need a good idea! ;D Well, enough of my rambling...enjoy!**_

"Lockdown's over; everyone go home." Mr. Simpson announced, waving us all out of the building, "Come on….come on!" Clare and I slung Jillian's arms around our shoulders and we dragged her down the steps of the school.

"When I was 9, there was this kid Mike." I told Clare, "His hobby was beating me up. Didn't matter how fast I ran, he was always faster."

"You're not 9 anymore." Clare pointed out.

"Well neither are the bullies," I protested, "so what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't have the answer…" Clare shook her head, "but if it's this, then I can't be with you." When she said that, I felt like my heart had just sunk from my chest to my stomach. We couldn't be over. We were meant to be together. I just needed a chance to show her that.

"Is someone gonna explain what happened?" Mr. Simpson demanded, walking up to the three of us.

Clare and I looked awkwardly looked at each other. Finally, Clare turned to Mr. Simpson, shrugging Jillian's arm off her shoulder to me. "Fitz was gonna fight some kids at school," she explained, "so to stop it, I set off the stink bomb. When you started questioning people I panicked…."

"So," I interrupted, "I blamed Fitz. I guess he got mad and decided to teach me a lesson."

"So you lied to me." Mr. Simpson huffed.

Clare hung her head in shame, "Yes, Sir."

"Well, there _will_ be consequences." He then took a good look at Jillian, who was hanging off of my shoulder. He gave us a quaint look, and then moved closer to us. "Has she been…..drinking?" he frantically whispered. We didn't need to answer because our facial expressions already validated his accusation.

"Sweet Jesus!" He placed his hands on his head and clenched his fists as if he was gonna rip out his hair, "W-Why!"

"Sir," I interrupted, "I'm sorry…..I had no idea that she was drinking."

"Look….." Mr. Simpson said looking over at the cops, "if they find out she's drunk, _I _could get into a lot of trouble. Just…..make sure she gets home _immediately_! And for the love of god, don't let her drive herself home." He then looked down at Jillian, "And you are in some deep shi-….trouble, Miss Goldsworthy!"

"Excuse me, Sir." A cop came over, dragging Holly J. and Sav with her, "I found this one stripping in an empty class room." Mr. Simpson looked over at Holly J., who was looking down at her feet in embarrassment. Without saying a word, Mr. Simpson looked away in disgust and began to walk away.

"Mr. Simpson," Holly J. spoke up, "I am so, so sorry!"

"I don't wanna hear it!" He shouted, angrily whipping back around to face us. "I trusted you…_all _of you! I've never been so disappointed in my life."

"We didn't mean for any of this to happen." Holly J. said apologetically.

"Yeah," Sav added, "there must be something we can do to make it better."

"No, it's too late." He said rejecting Sav's peace offering, "There's gonna be changes…..big changes. And when you all get back from break…..you won't recognize this school at all."

No one spoke at first. Finally, Jillian broke the silent tension. "W-Why? Are ya…gonna…..gonna….paint it a d-different color o-or something?" She slurred, barely comprehensible. Mr. Simpson gave Jillian a threatening look before making his way back up the steps and into the building.

"Well," Clare said looking down at her feet, "I should probably be getting home now."

"Do you need a ride home?" I offered.

"Thanks but…..my mom is already on her way." She looked up at me and sighed, "Look…I just need some time to think about all of this."

"Clare….I'm so sorry. I promise that nothing like this will ever happen again."

"I know." She nodded, "Um….see you around." With that she turned around and walked away.

"Duuuude!" an oh-so familiar blond boy said, stumbling down the steps to us, "What did I miss?" I glared at him, just about ready to kick his ass. I grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed him up against the railing.

"Where the hell we're you?" I demanded. I wanted to know what the hell _he_ was doing when Fitz had taken Jillian at knifepoint.

"W-Where was I?" He responded drunkly, "W-Where were _you_?"

"Gee….where was I?" I said sarcastically, "Um…..let's see…I was in the hallway, almost getting stabbed! And so was Jillian…..who you were supposed to be with!"

"Duuude," he droned, "just chilax!"

"NO!" I shouted, "I am tired of people telling me to 'chilax'! You left my sister all alone with Fitz! Do you know what could have happened?" I lectured him, "He could have taken advantage of her! He pretty much _did_ take advantage of her!"

"Duuuude….."

"Don't you 'dude' me!"

"Whatever, mayn." He said in a care-free tone. I shook my head and turned Suddenly, I felt Jillian pulling away from me.

"Hey," I said pulling her back, "where do you think _you're_ going?"

"I-I gotta…drive home." She slurred, stumbling away from me.

"Oh, no you don't!" I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards me, " Jillian, there's no way I'm letting you drive yourself home! You can't even stand! I'll drive you and John home in the hearse."

"B-But wait….." She stopped me, "w-what about…..what about my car?"

"D-Don't worry, Jill-bear," John said coming up behind us, "I'll…I'll drive your car home for you."

"John, you can't drive!" I told him.

"W-Well…why not?"

"You're drunk!"

"Duuuude! Come on!" He argued, "I-I'm…fine. I'm fine…"

"John…." I began to protest.

"Unless you think it would be better if your sister drove her car home by herself." He challenged, raising an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes, thinking. He did have a point. Besides, since when did _I _care about John's safety?

"Fine, you can drive Jillian's car." I sighed.

Jillian pulled her car keys out of her bra and tried handing them to a tree, "H-Here John…."

"I'm over here, babes." John giggled, awkwardly reaching for the car keys.

"Oh god," I said pulling Jillian towards me, "I better get her home."

John smiled, "I'll be riiight behind ya, duuude!" I watched as John stumbled over to Jill's convertible. He hopped inside and began to drive off. "On the second thought," he shouted out the window, "maybe I'll just go ahead. Cool?"

"Fine, go ahead." I mumbled dragging Jillian over to the hearse. I opened the door to the passenger's seat and lifted her inside, shutting the door behind her. I hopped inside and began to drive off. I thought more about what I told Clare earlier about my childhood bully. I really haven't thought about any of that in a while. But tonight, all the disturbing memories seemed to be coming back….

"_Hey freak-zoid!" Mike shouted at me, as he chased me down the street. I desperately ran as fast as I could, constantly turning around to look behind me, only to see Mike getting closer and closer. I felt like I was in one of those nightmares where you can't run away no matter how hard you try. "I'm gonna get you, Eli! You know I will!" I tried to pick up speed, moving my feet as fast as they could carry me, but it was no use because soon enough Mike was just inches behind me. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground with Mike on top of me. He roughly grabbed me and flipped me over on my back so I was facing him._

"_Please…don't do this, Mike." I pleaded, out of breath._

"_You just shut up!" Mike growled, throwing his first punch to my jaw. I covered my mouth as it began to bleed. Mike grabbed me by the hair and yanked my head up, beating me in the face multiple times._

"_Ow! Stop it!" I cried, trying to cover my face with my hands._

"_Aw what's the matter, pretty-boy?" He mocked, "Are you a big chicken?" He continued to beat me, not appearing to let up anytime soon. _

_Suddenly, we heard a woman's voice, "MIKE! Where are you?"_

_Mike quickly got off of me and stood up, "See you tomorrow, freak."_

"_MIKE!" The woman's voice yelled again, "You better get your ass home right now!"_

"_Alright, mom! I'm coming!" Mike shouted back, running off, "Jesus Christ!"_

_I slowly lifted myself up from the ground and walked the rest of the way home. My mom heard me walk through the door when I got home._

"_Sweetie, is that you?" Cece said walking into the room, "I was wondering when you were gonna get home." Jillian followed my mom into the room. She always got home before me, mainly because she didn't have to deal with a big jerk every day. Cece looked at me and noticed my bruised eye and bloody lip. "Oh my! What happened?" She rushed over to me to examine the damage._

"_Ouch," Jillian added, "that looks like it hurts."_

"_Was this that bully again?" Cece sighed. I slowly nodded. Cece shook her head, "That's it. We need to do something about this."_

"_Mom," I whined, "I can handle it!"_

"_I can see that." She said sarcastically._

"_Don't worry, Eli." Jillian said, "I can beat him up for you!"_

"_No…..no honey." Cece said shaking her head, "I don't want you get involved with this. You're just a little girl, baby."_

"_But I can totally take him!" She argued, "I'm so much tougher than I look!"_

"_Although that is true…" I told Jillian, "You don't wanna mess with Mike…trust me."_

_The next day, I saw Jillian walking home by herself. "Hey, Jillian!" I quickly caught up to her._

_She turned around, "Oh, hey Eli."_

"_Hey, Jill, how about I walk you home today." I was attempting to protect both her and myself. Besides, I couldn't let her walk home by herself anymore when there was some big jerk on the loose._

"_Um…ok sure." The two of us began walking home, while I looked around for Mike. There was no sign of him anywhere at first. When Jillian and I were about half way home, I suddenly saw Mike and his gang approaching us._

"_E-li!" Mike called, walking over to me with his friends._

"_What do you want, Mike?" I said, trying to keep my composure._

"_It's time for you daily beating!" He laughed, punching his fist into his hand._

_Jillian stepped in front of me, "And it's time for you to go fuck yourself!" Jillian used a lot of foul language for a 9-year-old. _

_Mike and his friends looked at her shocked, as if they hadn't even noticed her. Then Mike's face melted into a sly smile. "Wow…..hey there cutie."_

"_Ew…." Jillian backed away._

_Mike's smirk got even bigger, "You know I have a better idea." He grabbed Jillian and shoved her up against the tree._

"_Hey!" I growled, "Let go of her!" Next thing I knew, two of Mike's friends were holding my arms. I squirmed, trying to free myself, but they were too strong._

"_Pretty-boy gets to watch me make out with his girlfriend!" Mike announced with a big stupid grin on his face._

"_That's my sister!" I corrected him, still trying to squirm away from the two boys._

_Mike laughed, "Even better!" With that he smashed his lips down onto hers. I watched in shock and anger as he proceeded to lift up her shirt. I was just about ready to explode, but Jillian beat me to it._

"_Oh, I don't think so!" Jillian growled, shoving Mike off of her and onto the ground. She then kicked him really hard in the crotch. I never really understood what it was with Jillian and kicking people in the crotch…..but it seemed to work for her._

"_Ohhh!" Mike cried out in pain as he covered his crotch with his hands. Jillian got on top of him and began beating him in the face for a good 5 minutes. Finally, I broke away from the two boys that were holding me and ran over to Jillian._

"_Jillian, stop!" I pried her off of Mike and pulled her away from him. Mike shakily stood up and back away from us._

"_You-You're crazy….." He ran off with his gang running after him._

_Later that night, I overheard Bullfrog talking on the phone with our school principal, who had gotten a call from Mike's mom._

"_Listen, Principal Shepard, I understand what Jillian did. But you know, Jillian was just defending herself…" Bullfrog's voice grew harsh, "And I'm not too happy to hear about this Mike trying to touch Jillian like that!" … "Well, I don't care about your non-violence code! If you're saying that my daughter doesn't have a right to stand up for herself when this Mike kid is trying to touch her, I'll go over to that little punk's house and beat his ass myself!"…"W-Wait! And you know what else? He's been picking on Eli all year! Eli has come home at least five times with a bloody nose! And you know what? I think the school needs to open their fucking eyes and….HEY! Don't cut me off! I'M talking and YOU'RE listening!" Dad's rant went on for at least 45 more minutes after that._

When Jillian and I got home, I was surprised to see that Bullfrog was still up. "Hey!" He greeted us, as I dragged Jillian inside, "How was the dance?"

"Uh…..it was ok." I didn't exactly feel like telling my parents about the little incident just yet.

Bullfrog looked over at Jillian, who looked like she was about to pass out, "You ok, baby-girl?"

"Yeah!" I interjected, "She's fine! She's great! Never been better!" I concluded with a nervous laugh.

"H-Here kitty kitty kitty…" Jillian groaned, drifting off into her own world. Bullfrog gave her a questioning look.

"Um…..she's just really tired." I continued to nervously chuckle as I patted her head, "Yep, it's definitely bedtime for Jillian! Well, we should be going upstairs." I pulled Jillian towards the staircase.

"Wait, where's the skateboard kid…?" Bullfrog scratched his eyes, trying to remember his name, "Wait…..don't tell me his name…"

"Yeah, John…." I said, "he, um, he went somewhere…he'll be here soon."

"Oh, ok. Well, goodnight then!"

"Goodnight, Dad." I lifted up Jillian and carried her upstairs. I sighed, gently throwing her down onto the bed. I sat down on the bed next to her and placed my hand behind her head. "Jillian…" I quietly sighed, "you promised no more drama." Jillian squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her stomach, as a low rumble came from the back of her throat. Then she rolled over and barfed off the side of her bed.

"Look," I said patting her hand, "you should get some sleep. I'm gonna go downstairs and wait for John…..who should have been here already, by the way." I got up and went downstairs to wait for him.

* * *

It was 3 am and John still wasn't here. Even Bullfrog had gone to bed with Cece. "Come on, blondie." I muttered, "Where the hell are you?" After 15 more minutes of waiting by the window, I finally saw a compact, silver car slowly pulling into the driveway. Next thing I know, John is stumbling into the house, holding a giant bucket of KFC. "Sup, duuude?"

I glared at him, "'Sup, dude!'? John, where were you!"

"I-I was…right behind ya mayn….." He sounded so wasted, I could barely understand him.

"Oh you were behind me alright….by five hours!"

"Hey…I…I just stopped off for some…..some…..K-KFC. You want s-some…." He held out a chicken wing to me.

"Yes! As a matter of fact, I _would_ like a chicken wing!" I said angrily, taking the chicken wing. I knew that this really wasn't the time, but what could I say? Almost getting stabbed by a knife really worked up an appetite.

"So, mayn, can…can I, like, crash here…..t-tonight?"

"Whatever." I grumbled, taking a bite out of the chicken. "I'm gonna go to bed now. Night."

"G-night."

I slowly walked upstairs to bed. As I walked down the hall way, I could hear Jillian throwing up in the bathroom. I unlocked my door and trudged into my room, nearly tripping on all of the crap on the floor. I huffed, throwing all of the junk that was on my bed onto the floor, and I threw myself down onto the sheets.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, my eyes met a pair of bright blue ones staring right back at me. For one second, I thought I was looking at Clare. All night, I had been longing for her; longing to make things right. Unfortunately, it took me a moment to wake up and realize that wasn't the case…..

"Mornin', duuude!" John chimed, lying in bed next to me.

I quickly jolted myself up, "J-John! What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

"Needed a place to crash, mayn. You said I could sleep here."

"Yeah! I meant like on the couch or something!" I was already uncomfortable with letting people into my room….but having John in my room _and _sleeping next to me in my bed made me feel all the more uneasy. Plus, it was a bit creepy. I grunted and heaved myself out of bed and walked down the hall way to the bathroom. I took a look at myself in the mirror. My chocolate brown hair was a complete mess and my eyes were dull and dilated. Suddenly, I saw something move in the bathtub in the mirror. I turned around and saw Jillian lying in the bathtub, still in her clothes from last night. I walked over and knelt down beside the bathtub. "Jill….." I said, reaching in to shake her awake. "Jillian!"

No response.

For a second I began to worry. Jillian has blacked out many times before, but last night she looked really bad. Plus everything that happened last night…

"JILLIAN!" I grabbed her by the shoulders and hoisted her upwards, "Please….wake up!"

Her eyes slowly opened and she turned her head to me, "Eli…." She said groggily. I sighed in relief and closed my eyes. She grunted as she sat up at bit more and rubbed her forehead, "Ugh…w-what happened?"

"Jill, you were drinking again….." I said with pouty eyes.

Jillian stirred around in the bathtub, until she finally began to stand up. I held her hand and helped her out of the tub. She turned to look at herself in the mirror. "Ew…." she grunted, moving a piece of hair out of her face, "I need to take a shower. Can you go get me some clothes from my bedroom?"

"Sure." I left the bathroom and walked down the hall. On the way, I stopped at my room and found John sitting on my bed. I noticed that he was wearing a pair of black PJ pants with a skull pattern on them...just like the ones I have. "Are those my PJ pants?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"Oh, yeah dude!" John smiled, "I needed a clean pair of pants."

"So, you sleep in my bed and 'borrow' my PJs. I suppose you're wearing my underwear too?" I joked.

John laughed, "Dude, I don't wear underwear!"

My face scrunched up in disgust and I shuttered, "Ok…three words: Keep….the pajamas!"

"Aw, thanks mayn!" John beamed, taking my comment as a friendly gesture instead of the disgusted reaction that it was. I smacked my hand to my forehead in surrender, before heading down the hallway to Jillian's room. I opened one of her drawers and picked out a black V-neck top and a pair of grey sweatpants for her to wear. I walked back to the bathroom and opened the door a crack, lazily tossing in her clothes. They could have landed in the toilet for all I cared, because I was way too preoccupied thinking about what went down last night. I went back to Jillian's room and sat down on her bed. I really didn't wanna be in my own room right now, which was strange because usually when I'm really upset that's the _only _place that I want to be. Either in my bedroom or in my hearse. But today was different. John had been in my room and that made it seem _extra_ messy in there to me. Plus, something compelled me here. It was clean and the sunlight shone through the window and filled the room. I knew that any second now, Jillian would come out of the bathroom and go into her room, and today I didn't want to be alone. I lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, mentally going over all the events from last night. One would argue that none of the trouble started until I slipped ipecac into Fitz's drink. Although that is partly true and I now admit that it was a pretty stupid move, in my defense Fitz _did_ start up with me earlier. Plus, Owen and Fitz's other stupid friends were trying to mess with me by hitting on Jillian. I've always hated how people always try to hurt me through someone I care about, especially Jillian, as if they all know my weaknesses. Last night, Fitz used both Jillian and Clare to try and get back at me. It wasn't fair that the people I care about always got hurt because of me. It seemed like every time someone I loved was hurt, it was always because of me, and I hated myself for it. I reached into my pocket and I pulled out the photo of Jillian that I had snagged from my mom's scrapbook. I examined the photo and began to remember times when we were 5-years-old. We were so young and naïve. We didn't have anything to worry about. No girlfriends. No boyfriends. No alcohol. No fights. No bullies. It was just me and Jillian.

Suddenly, I heard Jillian's blow-drier turn off in the bathroom. She came into her room and quirked her eyebrows, seeing me on her bed. "Um…..hello?" I sat up and patted the seat on the bed next to me. She plopped down next to me, folding her hands in her lap.

"Are you ok?" I asked, reaching up and playing with a strand of her hair, which was warm from being freshly blow-dried. She was silent for a couple of minutes. Finally she looked up at me with tired, midnight blue eyes.

"Yeah….I guess." She craned her neck to look in the mirror on her dresser. "Ew…..I look terrible. I'm not even wearing any makeup now." Besides the fact that she looked as exhausted as hell, I thought that she looked beautiful. I personally thought she looked better without all that makeup.

"You look fine, Jill. You don't need makeup." She rolled her eyes in response. "Look at this picture I found."

Her eyes wandered down to the picture that I was holding, "Is that me?" I smiled handing her the picture. She held it up and looked at it. "Why do you like this picture so much?"

"Because…" I said, "I know that's the real you." She looked up at me curiously. I was serious, though. "That's the Jillian that I know. The one that didn't drink and wear a lot of makeup."

Jillian shook her head, "That's not the real me…not anymore. Everyone knows it."

"Everyone else just doesn't know the real you." I told her, "But I do." Everything was silent for a moment. Finally Jillian spoke up again.

"Eli…..?"

"What?"

She sighed, "Why did you jump in front of the knife for me?" I didn't answer at first. "You know…you could have gotten _killed_."

"Jillian…" I started, "when I saw Fitz drag you in with that knife…all I could think about was saving you. I didn't care what happened to me."

"But Eli….."

I ignored her and continued, "I already killed one person that I loved, and I wasn't about to kill another one."

Jillian looked at me confused, "But….you didn't….Fitz was the one who…."

"No, Jill," I interrupted, "It's my fault for starting up with Fitz in the first place. I let you get sucked into this." I shook my head, "I always end up hurting the people I love. If Fitz had stabbed me…all of that would be over."

"Eli, what are you talking about? None of this was your fault. It was nobody's fault but Fitz's! He got what he deserved! And you should not have jumped in front of that knife! I could have handled it!"

"It _was_ my fault! And I wasn't gonna let Fitz come at you with that knife!"

Jillian crossed her arms, "Why?"

"Because…" I put my arm around her, "You're my sister and my best friend, and if anything ever happened to you I would be devastated. I would do anything to protect you."

Jillian smiled, "You really mean that?" I smirked in response, pulling her into a hug. "Thanks, Eli." She said hugging me back, "And I promise you'll never need to risk your life for me, because I'm not getting into any more trouble."

I pulled back a little and raised an eyebrow to her, "And no more drinking?"

"Well," she said with a smirk of her own, "I can't promise that." I laughed and pulled her back into a hug.

_**And I'm done! :D I wanna thank all of you for being so awesome and reviewing! I'd also like to thank 927natalie for helping me come up with some ideas for this…and maybe a possible sequel. ;D No promises! lol!**_

_**THANKS!**_


	13. Sequel is up!

_**Heyy everyone! The sequel for this story is up! It's called "Cotton and Khaki". It's on my story list. Go read it! xD**_


End file.
